The fight between world's
by Pyrolithium
Summary: Sergeant Adeon is a member of the blood angels, an elite squad of fighters in the universe. But when the lethal Tyranids attack Earth, does Adeon have the guts and strength to save his home planet? read it! (Based upon the Warhammer 40.000 boardgame)
1. Default Chapter

The fight between worlds:

Space Marines; Blood Angels squadron sergeant Adeon's Log

**CHAPTER 1:THE BEGINNING**

LOG ENTRY ONE YEAR 40.010 DAY 1(morning):

I was in my quarters when Lord Dante gave me my mission...I was not supprised I was a Blood Angels Veteran and Sergeant and one of there finest...

I went to my space craft with my team to a planet to start a colony...a colony for the expansion of the space marines.....it should be usefull,becouse the tyranits....evil Alien race that was created by earth itself....invaded our home planet....Earth...

the battle for the Earth rages on... but I am glad that I aint on earth....only a few made it back to tell the tail...some lizard like beast with choppers that cuts trough titanium armour....the aliens also have brainpower so they can blow your brains in a few seconds...the beasts eats you in a few seconds and with the new DNA pattern's they can produce even more hideous monsters....not even the Orks,Humans,Space Marines and the other space marine divisions can't defeat them...maybe...at full power....I aint on Earth now.....I am afraid something terrible is going to happen on earth.....but my mission here is more important now....

LOG ENTRY 2 SAME YEAR DAY 1:

the fight on the new planet was raging but we won the battle for glory, the emperor and Sanguinius and this is our veteran squad report:

Like a furious storm, The Blood Angels descended upon the foul aliens. Sergeant Adeon looked about for a target, his sharp eyes taking every detail of the battle. To his left, the favoured brothers of the Death Company leapt from a Rhino, surging into the middle of the enemy force. He watched with detachment as they carved a bloody path with their weapons: Bolt pistols firing, Chain swords biting into white flesh. lancing to his right, he saw the magnificent Terminators of squad Marius battling against a many-limbed war engine. As he watched, one of their numbers was cleaved in half by a shimmering blade but they pushed forward with greater determination. Soon their power fists were tearing apart the alien machinery, scattering fragments of armour plate and twisted engine about them.

Turning his attention back to the left, he saw the Death Company being swamped by a converging mass of spider-like creatures. Although the strange aliens were small in stature, each of their many limbs were tipped with a vicious poisoned barb. The jungles of Stryia 5 were infested with the creatures and its now the task of the Blood Angels to eradicate them, to pave the way for the colonists to build there mines and temples and claim this world in the glorious name of the Emperor. Signalling his squad to charge,Adeon activated his jump pack and bounded forward. Around him, his fellow veterans were chanting the Liturgus Sanguinius,working themselves up into a fever of battle-lust. He could also feel the blood of their Primarch racing in his veins. His body trembled with suppressed energy as their jump packs brought them closer to the enemy. With a resounding battle cry the Blood Angels Veteran squad leapt upon their foes.

"For the Emperor and Sanguinius!Death!DEATH!"

The Stryites were thrown back by the sudden assault, and soon twenty of their number lay dead in the thick undergrowth, their black blood spatted across the leaves and trunks of nearby trees.Adeon was panting, not from exertion but from excitement. His Plasma pistol spat a ball of energy, incinerating one of the creatures. Stepping over his corpse he brought his power fist round in a wide arc, smashing trough three more of the small beasts. His helmet's auto-senses picked up the sounds of a shattering exo-skeleton as he stepped across more bodies, his heavy tread crushing them underfoot. Suddenly something slammed into Adeon,and he could feel a long tentacle wrapping around his arm. Swivelling as much as he could, he saw he had been ensnared by some huge carnivorous plant; its dripping maw was opened wide and he was dragged towards it. Digging his heels into the soft mud, he tried to straighten. Actuators in his armour whined in protest as they struggled against the sinewy strength of the grabbling limb. With a final grunt,Adeon ripped himself free in a shower of blood-colored sap. Blasting away at the plant with his plasma pistol, he felt his anger rising even more. He was a Blood Angel. He had not trained for two decades and battled the Emperor's foes for three centuries just to be eaten by some damned plant fighting for a backwater world populated by barbaric aliens.

With a roar that caused even his battle-brothers to flinch,Adeon leapt in amongst the Tryite horde. The Double beat of his hearths pounded in the sergeant's ears and he could feel thick sweat rolling down his face within the confines of his power armour. He felt strengths surging though his muscles and dropped his plasma pistol, wanting to use his bare hands to crush the enemy before him. With a backhand blow he sent one of the creatures flying into a thick tree trunk, its carapace scattered. He grabbed another by his neck and dashed its head against an arching root, while he brought his power fist down onto yet another, squashing it like the giant insect it was. His attack was relentless ,and soon he had fought through to stand beside the Death Company, where they battled against a seemingly endless flow of scurrying creatures.However,no sooner had Adeon arrived than the verminous filth turned trail and fled,dissapearing along the twisting trails and vanishing up the massive trunks.

Pausing for the rest of his squad to reach him,Adeon began to calm down. He looked at his blood-red armour and saw that he was slick from head to foot in alien ichnor:it was the beginning to collect at his feet in a spreading dark pool. He watched grimly as the Death Company chased into the jungle depths. He could understand their hatred, their burning anger that seemed to set them afire from head to toe. He too could feel the Black Rage,suffushing his entire body and soul with the pain of sagnuinius.For a moment he had let it spill forth, but he had controlled it. The Black Rage had not claimed him. Not today.

**CHAPTER 2: EARTH GOES CRITICAL:**

LOG ENTRY 3 SAME YEAR..DAY 2:

We got some news from Earth...the Tyranits have invaded half the planet by now.....we've got news from the space marines from earth.....things are backing up! they have studied the Alien foes and come to a conclusion...they don't have a language and they have a telepathic connection....unfortually the one they studied asked for help and the space marine base is gone....most off them escaped in time and are now on the moon base....thing's are starting to heat up there....

LOG ENTRY 4 SAME YEAR..DAY 3:

we have set the colony now...we've set our mining facility and temples for the Emperor and Sanguinius and we are sending some troops to Earth...

the space marines now know how the Tyranits came to life:

To the Blood Angels from Space Marine centre Earth's Hope;

the beginning of the Tyranits...

you know we have suddenly had lost contact with our Colony at the XY-sector a few centuries ago...well they had an experiment that would put the DNA pattern of a bee into a space marine robot body with a human DNA pattern..it failed and the bee get all the robot power and the human DNA pattern....there was 1 problem...the bee was a queen and then begun spread her eggs on the planet...they hatched and the Tyranits where born...

End Transmission.

LOG ENTRY 5 DAY 4(evening):

I can't stop thinking about me daughter and sister back at Earth...my Daughter Shiva...now has her birthday....and my sister..DarkEdea a powerful sorcerrice,i hope that they are okay...the same goes for my Brother DarkCloud now with the nickname Planeshift...I hope there okay...I am afraid the tyranits get them....yes..even I am afraid...

LOG ENTRY 6 DAY 5(morning):

I haven't slept because every time I close my eyes I see the horror of the Tyranits....I feel my anger trough my bloodstream and I've signed up for the battle on Earth...to help my battle-brothers in the fight for my home. my squad had joined me...not because I order them but because of free-will...they are nice battle-companions and I hope that they'll survive the horror...I truly hope....I will pray...pray to the Emperor and Sanguinius that they may survive...must survive...I will do anything to save my home...anything to save my family....anything to save my friends....anything to fight beside my battle-brothers..

CHAPTER 3:THE JOURNEY HOME 

LOG ENTRY 7 DAY 5:

I am on my ship now going towards Earth I am holding a speech to shake the fear from my squad:...."Now Earth seems like hell but after we fight for our beloved planet Earth will be grass-green and children will play safely in their kinder gardens and peace will rule the landscape once again...but first we have to fight...fight for the freedom....fight for the Glory of the Emperor....Fight for the Nobel Sanguinius...Fight for a better world to live in...to help other worlds so they don't have to suffer in the heavy blow of the Tyranits....a Fight for us all"....

LOG ENTRY 8 DAY 6:

We arrived at the moon-base, we've just seen the horror on Earth..i couldn't locate my daughter and sister…and I fear for the worst why did I left them behind anyway? its al my fault…..I hate myself for this I will avenge them…I will kill all Tyranits…I promise..

We have a report of a battle with the Tyranits at home! By the Emperor…I've never seen such creatures. …I want to fight them…I feel the black rage coming on..the battle lust of my squad…we go and fight tomorrow…tomorrow we shall fight for the Earth…

CHAPTER 4: The Fight Rages on 

LOG ENTRY 9 DAY 7(morning):

I've gathered all my weapons and Armour for the mission..I hope I'll survive..we are going to my home town, the city is infested with Tyranits there are a few Hive Tyrants spotted over there…beasts with an extremely powerful Armour and one Gun-arm and 1 chopper…things doesn't look good if we meet him…no Space Marine ever has come back to tell the tail of the Hive Tyrants….i have to go now…FOR THE GLORY OF THE EMPEROR AND SANGUINIUS!

LOG ENTRY 10 DAY 10(evening):

The fight wasn't successful and my and my squad were almost killed. it was a trap, everything besides us The Veteran Squad got killed…we barely made it back…hiding for almost 4 day's the Space Marines finally founded us and bring us to safety…I had news from the Space Marine HQ,my daughter…Shiva and my sister.. DarkEdea were killed by Tyranits..but my brother DarkCloud is still walking on the Earth and I'm not surprised if I see him 1 day….I hope I'll see him Someday.

LOG ENTRY 11 DAY 11:

I've studied the Tyranits and their way of giving commands…they have a psychic connection and no language, that way we never knew what we were up against…

I got some news of my brother…he joined the Human's to fight the Tyranits…he is in a hospital now…and his wounds aren't making him better. I hope he'll survive I am not much of a brother for him…I don't protect him…I don't protect him from the horrifying beast called Tyranits and I hate myself for that….I truly hope he'll forgive me for that…what the…? Lord Dante is in my quarters just a sec…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….I've got a new mission on Earth this time we are going to invade a Tyranits-nest and destroy the egg's they have laid. We will go tomorrow

CHAPTER 5: ADEON DIES????? 

LOG ENTRY 12 DAY 12:

This is my last entry before I go on my mission..I hope I'll survive the mission if I don't please read my battle report under this message..it should be useful to see how the Tyranits fight and what their weaknesses are please give this to every Space Marine Base to tell them how to fight these things…..thanks…who will ever read this please save the Earth and stop the Tyranits…Please…

Battle Report: 

"HERE ARE TYRANITS EVERYWERE!" my battle brothers of the Death Company shouted the Death Company Raged to the Tyranits and diced many of them in 2 halves with their chain-swords. Our squad (Veteran Squad) were in much trouble because a Hive Tyrant came upon us…we fires our plasma-pistols and used our power fists but it wasn't much of a help…my squad was dashed through a rock pillar and I was the only one standing…I pictured my daughter and my sister eaten by this horrifying beast..I activated my jump pack and jumped so high that I was right in front of him…I charged my power fist and give him a punch in the eye…the next thing I knew was that I was lying on the ground with a dead Hive Tyrant on me…I survived…I saw a few small Tyranits coming towards me…I saw their sharp teeth and their sharp and dangerous choppers right above me…I-I-I-I WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

End transmission……


	2. the events behind the log

Chapter 1:The Day they came to life

Space Marine base on the Planet Eccia…..

Sir, we can begin our scientific project to put the DNA of a bee and DNA from a Human into a robot body…

Lord Dante on Earth in direct connection with the planet:"alright, begin when you are ready professor."

Scientist:" Sir! It is failing…the bee gets all the DNA and strength…how can this be…I'll check the log…. by the Emperor…the bee is a Queen bee and it's laying eggs…their...their hatching! What the..? They're some kind of reptile like beast with choppers and sharp teeth…I wonder if it's friendly…by the Emperor…IT IS ATTACKING! LOOK OUT! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Connection broken….

Lord Dante: What the heck happened out there?! Ensign can you re-establish the link?

Ensign: no sir it's like they disappeared from the face off the planet…..

Lord Dante: Launch a full scan from what happened out there I want a full report on my desk tomorrow! Get to work!

Troops: YES SIR!

A few years later:

Sir…there is a strange Alien Signal coming towards the Earth…it's the same signal of the science project who turned out fatal a few years ago…

Lord Dante: WHAT???The Tyranids? So they come to us now to eat the planet for their own hunger…. let us give them a warm welcome…. FIRE SPACE CANONS!

Troops: YES SIR!

Chapter 2: Target…Earth! 

At first...The Tyranids were thrown back by the sudden assault of the quick Space Marines…but victory was far from over…the Tyranids have landed on Earth…and surrounded the planet but the Space Marines are the only who can enter the planet without causing any trouble…..

Lord Dante: Ensign please shows us the area where the Tyranids landed...

Ensign: Yes Sir

The map of the Earth that was so green and full of life at first...but it became a wasteland near what once was America…The Destruction of the landing's...the flowers who tear you limb from limb where growing now..It was the first wave of a Tyranid invasion…

The Earth were once before the Tyranids where hundreds of battles for control of the planet…now they came together to exterminate the alien foes and get control of the planet……once again.

Lord Dante: Ensign contacts the Chaos Space Marines….

Ensign: Yes Sir

Chaos Space Marine Division, Lord Dark speaking…

Lord Dark: ahhh Yes…Lord Dante…what is it this time my old friend?

Lord Dante: we have a heck of a situation here on Earth an alien race called the Tyranids is taking over the planet to eat it to the bone…can we count on you help Lord Dark?

Lord Dark: Yes you can my friend I've send the half of my entire army for your command

Lord Dante: thank you for your help

Lord Dark: your welcome call again when you're losing whahaha!

Lord Dark out

Later the Space Marine have build an enormous army to get rid of the Tyranid Plague, now they are trying to get an alliance formed to help the Earth to stay alive

Chapter 3: Alliance is formed…or not? 

Lord Dante: Ensign please establishes a connection with the human guard forces...

Ensign: yes my lord...

Human Guard Forces. Human 22 speaking

Lord Dante: Human 22 please let me speak to your leader...

Human 22: okay…hold on for s sec…

Human 1: Lord Dante…what do you want?!

Lord Dante: haven't you heard that the Earth has been invaded by alien foes called the Tyranids?

Human 1: yes…I have heard it…but why do you call us?

Lord Dante: I want to speak to you for an alliance...

Human 1: agreed...i accept your offer for an alliance…but don't blow away my trust in you robot-human!

Human Guard Forces out

The Alliance is growing rapidly and the Tyranids control a quarter of the planet now…the only hop is the full alliance is formed before the Tyranids rule the planet while at the Tyranits side:

Written by a human who had seen the attack of the Tyranids..:

The where coming in huge numbers…they had al lot of small troops and a very big one I called a Hive Tyrant….its speed is very fast and its Armour is unbreakable and it seems that they don't have a language…what do I say? They don't speak at all…they are eating the humans who were falling…it wasn't a pretty sight when they were finished they made a pile of bones as a mark of their presents…huh? A small one is behind me...maybe if I don't move it won't attack m…WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Connection broken….

Now Lord Dante is asking for the remaining Ultra Space Marines who already faced the Tyranids and defeated them, for their help…….

Lord Dante: please establish a communication link with the Ultra Space Marines.

Ensign: yes sir…link established

Lord Ultra: Ultra Space Marines Headquarters…please say what your problem is

Lord Dante: the Tyranids invaded the Earth…can we count on your support?

Lord Ultra: but of course we will send our troops right away

Lord Dante: thank you for your help…Lord Dante out

Dante's log…day 12 year 40.009

We are starting to have an enormous army against the Tyranids…but the Tyranids have 1 advantage…they lay egg's with the DNA they catch from eating Humans and army-men when their egg's hatch they have ready to fight new life's

But we have to train our soldiers…I am questioning myself….I don't think we are going to win…but we don't give up….no we don't…we will fight until the Emperor takes me to the Afterlife and let me fight against the Devil that's within hell itself….Lord Dante

Chapter 4: A year passed…..

A year has passed…the Tyranids now own the entire world…but the alliance is still fighting for freedom... They have strong army but Lord Dante's bad feeling came true…the Tyranids now have baby fighters …their sharp teeth can bite trough titanium Armour and their mommy and daddy hold you dead before the small one who will eat you and tear you limb from limb….this is the bloodiest war in history…a war for the home of The Space Marines, Chaos Space Marines and the Humans is in danger….the Tyranids and the Earth are in battle and their evil and good strength is tearing the world apart, a few days ago a man called Adeon joined the Blood Angels to fight the Tyranids…on his first mission he was lost for almost ten days….he was found right on time because a hive Tyrant army was after him…a few Hoover planes got him away from the evil treat now he is on a mission in a cave where the Tyranid nesting grounds are…he must destroy the egg's before they hatched here is his report:

Battle Report: 

"HERE ARE TYRANIDS EVERYWERE!" my battle brothers of the Death Company shouted the Death Company Raged to the Tyranits and diced many of them in 2 halves with their chain-swords. Our squad (Veteran Squad) were in much trouble because a Hive Tyrant came upon us…we fires our plasma-pistols and used our power fists but it wasn't much of a help…my squad was dashed through a rock pillar and I was the only one standing…I pictured my daughter and my sister eaten by this horrifying beast…I activated my jump pack and jumped so high that I was right in front of him…I charged my power fist and give him a punch in the eye…the next thing I knew was that I was lying on the ground with a dead Hive Tyrant on me…I survived…I saw a few small Tyranits coming towards me…I saw their sharp teeth and their sharp and dangerous choppers right above me…I-I-I-I WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

End transmission……

A few days later we founded him…he was in a coma…his face it…it was….its to horrible to describe…the half of his face had no skin….and his arm was ripped off by a Hive Tyrant it was horrible but we have managed to repair his damage we had an iron-gold plate burned onto his scull and he now had a robot arm that can tear apart a Terminator…..his first word's when he woke up where: "sis…please take care of my daughter…Shiva…".We are looking for his loved ones…his wife died earlier but we are looking for data on her….he is a brave warrior he can have a time out and will called only when he is needed….

Adeon's Log the Day1 Returned…year 10.010

I have found information about me sister and my daughter and even about my long lost little brother….my sister is fighting with her Zillon Squad and my daughter is in their protection…I hope they will come trough…I really hope so…my brother was fighting with the Humans…but his life is no more they say….eaten and torn limb from limb by the alien foes…..I am searching for my sister and her Zillon squad now…I want to help them before its to late…they are defending the last human city on the planet called Zillon….I'll hope I make it in time….

Later the Veteran squad and the other space marines set course to the last human city in the Earth…Adeon is praying to the Emperor to save his Daughter and sister because they are helpless and have nothing to do with the War between worlds….they only want to protect their friends and family I hope I will make it….I really hope so

Later I had heard that my sister was in a fight with Thade…a Tyranid/Human he was killing my sister I had to do something...and I did:

Adeon's Battle Report:

Adeon came down with a bloody scream he grabbed Thade with his Powers fist and crushed him like the giant insect that it was. He run to his sister and holded her in his arms and tried to let her live by giving her his hart…he did and Edea was living again…although Adeon didn't had a hart he was still alive because of his powerful living armour…

He saw all Space Marine come down and exterminate all tyranits and he said to Edea: "I will never leave you again…."

He hugged his daughter and fighted along with his battle brothers his blood-red armour was shining in the sun where it would be dark and full of alien ichnor

End log

This was the beginning of the Rebellion against the evil Tyranid foes… Adeon had his sister back and his daughter too….he thanked the Emperor for letting this happen…the Tyranids were thrown back by the sudden assault….the Tyranids were going back with speed to bring back an enormous army…but we are waiting for them…we are….

Chapter 5: The war that we are going to win…or not? 

We waited for several days at the city called Zillon the city my sister protected we were certain the tyranids will come back…and we are waiting for them….even the orks are with us that is something we didn't expect...but all help is useful...we are waiting now…I am now a Lord ….Lord Adeon of the Blood Marine forces I like the sound of that….owh boy…HERE THEY COME!

BATTLE REPORT:

The small ones came first…4 men died trying to save their battle brothers from death…I ordered the tanks to fire their plasma canons and they did…a rumbling sound came and we heard a few Tyranids screaming of pain…after that our air ships destroyed their flying creatures with their sharp laser…which cuts trough titanium armour easily, now the ground troopers came in action they were successful they killed one thousand of the little beats….we ordered the attack cars and Hoovers and tanks to come ….the big ones came…a hive fleet with the Hive Tyrant and several other big ones came…the orks attacked the hive fleet from behind en while distracted we came to claim the battle and we fired all out canons to the monstrosities but we couldn't find the weak spot so much of our men and orks were killed….but then…a huge spaceship came down from the sky…blasting 1 hive tyrant to dust…the Ultra Marines arrived…. They let down thousands of men to help us fight them….we won…the tyranids retreated and hundreds of death company's followed them to destroy the ones responsible killing their planet….it al came out well the Tyranids were finally defeated with much men who died for their home planet…all seems to go well….the huge spaceship followed the Norn Queen of the Tyranids to far in the galaxy to eradicate them once and for all….for now the earth is safe….but for how long?

The End…..?

Space Marine base on the Planet Eccia…..

Sir, we can begin our scientific project to put the DNA of a bee and DNA from a Human into a robot body…

Lord Dante on Earth in direct connection with the planet:"alright, begins when you are ready professor."

Scientist:" Sir! It is failing…the bee gets all the DNA and strength…how can this be…I'll check the log…. by the Emperor…the bee is a Queen bee and its laying eggs…their...their hatching! What the..? They're some kind of reptile like beast with choppers and sharp teeth…I wonder if it's friendly…by the Emperor…IT IS ATTACKING! LOOK OUT! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!


	3. the Special part 1

What happened after the Earth was saved

Epilogue: Adeon speaks

Hi my name is Adeon, Leader of the Blood Angels Veteran Squad and second Commander of the Blood Angel forces, I am here to tell you what happened after the Victory on Earth…

Well as you know, the Tyranids were thrown back into space with a giant Ultra Space Marine Battle Cruiser…

Well I will now give you the full report about it

Out there what happened, I have talked enough…Let's begin!

Chapter 1: After the Earth was Saved…

After the Earth was safe and sound again the people, at least…what's left of them, were rebuilding the Earth and make it habitable again.

When they were Rebuilding the Earth, myself and my sister Edea went to the Tau Home world as Blood Angels Messengers to speak for an Alliance, my son Ace was with the Ultra Marines on the Tau World and Shiva was with my Squad playing some place else on the Tau World.

The Tau are highly evolved aliens that have the best technology I have ever seen, even Ace his Desert Eagle's were no match for them…that was one way to make my son cranky…

Shiva was in a beautiful garden of Tau flowers with colours I didn't even knew they existed.

At the other hand the Tau star system was bombarded at four sides, the Northern side, where the Humans attacked and then we have the east side, that was where the Orks came in , the south side…the Tyranids were coming from over there and then we had last but not least…the West side that was attacked by Chaos Space Marines, I didn't liked them anyway.

Ace was talking with a Tau about improving his Desert Eagle, I smiled because he was just like his father, always trying to be the best!

And he was.

With the sniper gun he could take a whole Ork Army down in less then ten minutes , Shiva on the other hand was like her mother, calm and peaceful she always reminds me of her mother.

Chapter 2: Earth has fallen..?

I was working out in the Gym at the Tau main city; they are pretty strong if they do that work out every day.

Suddenly I got a call from the Blood Angels HQ and it was a short massage

I went to my Quarters to make the connection better and replay it so I could understand what they were saying, what they say scared me this is what he says:

ADEON,

The Earth has fallen into the hands of the Tyranids.

The Orks were attacking because a few Ork battleships were entering Earth space.

But when they landed the scouts found out that the ship was loaded with the Tyranid infestations.

We weren't prepared for such a thing and we were thrown back by the sudden assault

We….

We are now in the Blood Angels HQ and the Hive Fleet is right under our nose!

I don't know how much we can stand!

THER ARE INSIDE!

SHOOT THEM!

ADEON! STAY WITH THE TAU, WE ARE SENDING ALL FORCES!

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

………………………………………………………

I was Shocked and I checked the Earth map….

It was all wiped out like it was never there…….

A few minutes later I ran into my quarters, when I looked at my desk, I saw the Emperor sitting behind it...he was surprised that I could command such a great army and that he was looking for his replacement

I was a good Contestant for the job...

Chapter 3...The Emperor's daughter

I was at target practice when suddenly a Tyranid Tyrant was coming toward me, I fired his head of and with a fountain of blood, and he fell down

Suddenly I heard applause coming from behind me... it was a soldier in the Emperor's clothing, I bent and suddenly it took off her helmet, it was the Princess herself, Ariana was her name, and boy, was she pretty!!

She walked at me and helped me up, she said this: Commander Adeon, what would you say if I asked you for dinner this evening?

I was speechless, and my son, Ace, on the intercom shouted: YES HE WOULD LIKE IT!!!!

Ariana said: Okay, and Commander, if you don't show up, I will pull you out of you quarters personally!

She walked away, leaving one smile

I melted inside, Man, am I in love?!

I went to my quarters, looking for my good suit, but they were all to small, so I borrowed one from my son, his Girlfriend always buys a larger size,

Later I heard from Ace that his Girlfriend was killed while she was on Earth, he was more down than a bottomless pit...

But he wanted to join me with the Princess for dinner, he said I would need some protection, because the Orks and Tyranids were after my head...

I said with a smile: The reason why the Orks and Tyranids want my head, is because they don't have such a pretty smile...

We laughed through the day and suddenly a few Marines were waiting at my door.. I opened and I joined them, my son had clearance to join me, when I stepped into the Hoover car, the Princess suddenly greet me with a Heavy Kiss....my Son asked were the barfbags were with an evil smile on his face, and we drove away, with me kicking Ace's leg because of that joke , he was lucky, The princess almost wanted his head ripped off.

Later...

we were in the most expensive restaurant on the whole Tau Planet, lucky for me, the princess wanted to pay the cheque..

Ace, sitting at the MCburger next to the restaurant was eating the most greasy menu's of the entire Tau planet.

When the princess and I were done eating and have paid the most expensive cheque you have ever seen, we went to a hotel, were the princess and I spended the night....I wont tell you the details...

It was Monday, back to work again I said and I went to my office, when I opened the door there was a Guard standing in front of my desk, with a note in his hand, he said: from the princess herself.

I opened the note and it said:

Dear Adeon,

Yesterday was great! I'd like to build a relationship with you..

and maybe marry you in the future

love, Princess Ariana

I was speechless, and I suddenly heard the sound of the alarms and I ran to the command deck.

It was the Orks, they wanted to kill the princess, and I ran to the royal quarters, ran inside and saw that the princess was in the shower. it took a minute or 2 for me to look the other way, DAMN SHE WAS PRETTY!

I said what was wrong and she was getting dressed as fast as she could, but it was to late, The Orks were ramming down the door of the Quarters, I grabbed my Bolt Pistol with Flamethrower, I fired my flamethrower at the door, so the Orks were burning their hands, I heard a few screaming, and I liked the sound of that, suddenly the Princess came with a portable Vulcan pistol...and blasted trough the door and a Few Orks with it as well...I have learned one thing from that......DONT MESS WITH THE PRINCESS!

We escaped safely and we were on route to Tau Prime

My son was in an other pod to Tau prime, he was already there waiting for me.

Chapter 4 , Ariana, will you marry me?

I escorted the Princess to the Space Marine Ambassedy next to the Head Parliament of the Tau, man was that building big!

The princess kissed me and went to her dad, telling him how bravely I fought the Orks, The Emperor wanted me to come towards him, he whispered in my ear: "I want you to be my son in law..."

I went to the jewel story and I bought a set of Wedding rings and went to the princess in normal clothes so she doesn't suspect anything..

We went to the most beautiful spot on the Tau Prime, And suddenly I asked : Princess Araina of the Space Marines, will you marry me, a Blood Angels General?

the Princess was speechless and grabbed a gun and aimed it towards my head and said: If I don't see you in time at the altar I WILL BLOW YOUR HEAD OFF, PERSONALLY!!

she smiled and hugged me and all was alright....at least I thought it was

Suddenly, A chaos Dreadnough was coming from behind Ariana, I pushed her away and grabbed my bolt pistol, and fired at him, with no luck , the only possible way to destroy is was from behind, you will have to fire into the exost pipe... The Dreadnough grabbed me an crushed me, when suddenly it exploded, Ace had fired a bullet into the weak spot of the Dreadnough with his Sniper... for once he saved my life, instead of me saving his...

Ace awarded a medal, that he was gived by the Emperor himself, I stood next to the Princess, I was very proud of Ace.

Chapter 5, A wedding of disaster

I called Shiva to tell her the good news, she was on Alpha Centauri, I couldnt contact her, maybe because she already was standing right behind me

she said: Ace told me the good news, I am so happy for you daddy!

while she hugged me, the Princess walked inside and she said: I see you 2 already have seen each other, how are you Shiva?

Shiva said: I am okay, thnx for asking princess..

Araina said: please call me mommy, or Ariana

Araina walked towards me, she said: Adeon, my sweet, we are going to get married tomorrow, Cya at the church sweety...

She kissed me and walked away...I went to town with Ace to get me a suit, Shiva went to the princess to help pick out a weddingdress, Tomorrow is the big day! I can't wait!

One day has passed...

I went crazy, first I couldnt find my sock, then I couldnt find my tie....

Lucky for me Ace were helping me, Shiva was with the bride already riding to the church, I took a gun with me, you never know..

Finally we arrived at the Church, Shiva was waiting was waiting for us, She was walking with me to the altar, she wanted to do that, we were standing at the door, Ace was already inside waiting for us, then it came, we were walking towards Ariana, when she looked at me with those eyes, I just melted, like snow on a sunny day.

later after a boring speech the priest finally gave the order to give each other a ring, after that he said: you are now legally husband and wife, you can kiss the bride, this was my favorite part, when I kissed her, I felt the ground rumbling...

Suddenly Tyranids were coming down from the sky, with, as usual, a bad timing

Ace grabbed his DE's and fired at the Tyranids coming down from teh sky, it was all panic, I took the Princess and Emperor with me to safety, I grabbed my gun and fired at the Tyranids coming to close, I shouted to Ace: ACE! GIVE MY COVER!

Ace anwsered: Already working on it!!! GET OUT OF HERE DAD, I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!

I ran away with the Princess, The Tau Prime Planet was teleporting away, we were far away from Tyranid terratory, and the remaining Tyranids were already dead.

Chapter 6, Adeon is becoming the Emperor

After a great Honeymoon night I still wont tell ya ALL the details, but it was better than the night in that hotel man can she.....like I said, no details!

The Emperor came to me when I was eating breakfast in the messhal, he wanted me to come to his palace when I finished my breakfast, when I had eaten my breakfast I went to the palace in my normal clothes, that was a enormous mistake...why? because the Emperor wanted me to take his place, Ariana was already waiting for me, I bent in front of the Emperor and went on my knees, the Emperor taked his sword and lay it on my shoulder, I saw that Ace was filming this, he laughed because of my jeans and T-shirt on such an occasion, Shiva was standing next to Ace, she almost fell down of laughing.

The Emperor said: Adeon, First you were a fine Cadet, then you were a chaplain, and before I knew you were one of our finest Generals, With his son taking his place, now Ace will take your place as a General and YOU Adeon, you will take my place as Emperor! You will rule half of the Galaxy! You will be in command of everything with the name Space Marines, accept the Chaos!

Ace stepped forward to the Emperor and said: Emperor...I thank you for your simpaty, but I wish not to be a General, but an Space Marine Elite..

The Emperor looked at Ace and said: like father like son... SO BE IT! ACE ! YOUR AN ELITE WARRIOR!

The Emperor gave me a shiney armour, I tried it on, and with it on I was officially the new Emperor!

Ariana ran to me and kissed me so long I almost ran out of breath...

The first day as an Emperor makes me laugh to death... I looked strange when I wanted my breakfast, that every single man or woman bowed before me...that was a fun thing for a Emperor, now I know why he always smiled...

Ace is a Elite warrior now, and I wanted to see how he was doing with his training, he is a darn good shooter...he shot down a fly that flied 1 Mile away from him.....I was pretty darn impressed what he was doing, so I gave him a sniper assignment, he and a dozen snipers would go to an Ork battle, and give the Army some cover while running them down like little bunny's.

Later, my daughter, Shiva, came into my quarters and asked me if I could come with her, when I did, I saw a beautiful house with almost everything.

Ariana stood onto the balcony and shouted: Adeon, Come here and see our new home!

That made A smile on my face, my wife....my kids.....A dream house....A good job (pays well....)

but I felt something missing...

it was like I forgotten something.....

I knew suddenly what it was what I was missing...

IT IS TO BORING!!!

a few years ago I was fighting for my life and planet.....and now.....

I AM SITTING ON MY SPOILED BUT!

so I kissed Ariana goodbye and I ran to the nearest Space Marines base

And I went to the battlefield

and I was willing to fight for my life...

So I went on the same shuttle as Ace... And together we went to Tau Gamma, the fourth planet of the Tau system

where the Orks are...

but on the other side of the planet, are the Tyranids....

and that was my destination...

I was feared by the Tyranids, because I almost got to their Norn Queen, no one has ever been that deep into the Tyranid Horde and came back to tell what happened

well, I did

I was putting Ammo al around my body, and Guns everywhere I could put them, I was heavy armed.

Suddenly I've got a Phone call from Tau Prime...Earth is revived again, at least, Earth has a twin sister, that was turning around the sun parallel of the real Earth

and the Humans were there already!!!

Chapter 7, Adeon's long lost brother returns

I was killing almost half of the Hive Army all by my self, I had special maneuvers that made a few Tyranids flinch, and die.

after a Hard battle a Hive Tyrant came towards me... with my raving sword I penetrated his skull and crushed his brains....

with a fountain of blood, he felt down....

I had Tyranids Ichnor all over my body

My black rage has calmed for today, but if the Tyranids return....

I will personally come to them to kill them all

I was finally back home...Ariana was waiting at the door with A gun so big, that even a Hive Tyrant would run away screaming.

But she hugged me and kissed me, and with that she let the gun fell....right on my foot...

MAN DOES THAT HURT!!!

but O well....

I had got a call from DarkEdea and she told me this:

Dear Adeon,

Hiya, did ya miss me?

I heard you got married and become the new Emperor

I thought they were joking....but no..

my little brother is the Emperor!

I am so proud of you!

but, I have good news for you also..

I have found DarkCloud, our little brother

he will arrive at Tau Prime at about 2 days for now

he was also pleased to hear your still alive, and

he can't wait to see you!

bye bye Adeon

love, Edea

Man, my little !!

I went to Ace, he was at target practice when I told him his uncle would come back safe and sound he just shoot right into the head, without looking! damn he's good at shooting!

I went to Shiva...she was playing with her friends...

when I told her the good news, she flipped

she was so happy, when she hugged me I almost got a broken rib

2 days have passed by

I was waiting at the landing spot and waited for my little brother who I haven't seen in Years

I thought he was dead or something like that

Suddenly, an enormous flying object was coming our way, it was the space Marine Aurora, the most advanced space craft in the entire fleet, one of them had destroyed a Tyranid craft by ramming trough their shield and into their ship, unfortunate, our ship was gone too...

the Aurora landed and the doors went open, then I saw my brother coming down the stairs

He hasn't changed a bit, he was still the DarkCloud I knew when he was just a little kid.

He saw me with the Emperor's clothes and said: WOW?! is that my big bro?

I said back with a smile: Yes I am, come further and enjoy the Tau Prime world!

It is more boring than Earth, but you will get used to it, Shiva and Ace can't wait to see you and Ariana is cooking dinner , guess we will to a MCburger before that huh?

He smiled and said: thanks for doing this for me bro....

we went to a MCburger with Ace and Shiva with us, Shiva and Ace were pretty impressed by the tales of DarkCloud, Ace even wanted to help him finish his new improved Desert Eagle, that really surprised me, usually no-one can touch his DE's!

in the evening my brother and I went to the Park nearby to talk some things over, it was a while ago since I lost track of him, so we had a lot of catching up to do!

he was jealous because I was the Emperor, and I had a family and a lovely wife, and that's the reason he came here, to start a family, just like me.

The next day there was a battle practice at the Space Marine Base, I was one of the V.I.P's to join it.

my brother wanted to go too, so I gave him my very special Bold Gun, I killed many Tyranids with it and I even saved the Earth with that gun, DarkCloud almost cried, but I stopped him.

I had Ariana's gun, a Vulcan D-60

The Practice was simple, go into a Dark Cave and rescue the imprisoned Marines, because I went to this practice a hundred times, only DarkCloud could join, and he did a heck of a job, killing 50 Ork's by firing into the heads.

I was very proud of him, and asked him personally to join the Space Marines, but when I saw his look in his face, I already knew his answer, He really wanted no more fighting, and raise a Family, and Kids too.

Chapter 8, A nightmare or A Battle??

I finally got home, DarkCloud was with his girlfriend he met while at Target Practice.

I went to bed, kissing Ariana who already was asleep.

Suddenly I could hear my alarm clock and when I woke, a few Tyranids came rushing into my room, killing my wife.

I saw Ace been torn apart by the Tyranid Horde, he was out numbered 10 to 1.

I ran outside my room when I saw the giant plants of total destruction everywhere I looked, then I heard Shiva Screaming and I saw her window covered with blood, I almost puked.

I went Nuts, I couldn't make a step forward and suddenly I saw DarkCloud running, I went to him, but before I could reach him, A Hive Tyrant Grabbed him and killed him in the most horrible way I have ever seen.

I grabbed my Vulcan and with a few remaining soldiers I killed at least 200 of those filthy slimy beasts!

The Black Rage was coming towards me, and I welcomed it with open arms.

I ran to a Hive Tyrant who had Killed DarkCloud, and I jumped over it and blasted his damned head off!!

with Tyranid blood all over my body, I killed everything what had an ugly face and when the Tyranids finally broke down, The Orks came and smashed all the houses to shreds.

With my Vulcan I chopped the first line of the Ork defense and killed A few HQ warriors with it.

and when finally the Ork's where retreating...

The Chaos Space Marines came....

With their mass destruction weapons, I did what I could, but nothing seems to affect them!

I grew hopeless, suddenly I saw Tyranids in front of me, Orks left of me and Chaos behind me, and right of me were the other Chaos Space Marines.....

They were running at me and I waited for my death... when suddenly....

ADEON! WAKE UP!

YOUR HAVING A BAD DREAM SWEETY!

I just went up, and looked to Ariana, she looked worried.

she said: Adeon, sweety, what happened? you were suddenly screaming and turning like a mad man! was it a bad dream sweety?

I told her everything and she said that that couldn't happen, because the Orks and Chaos and Tyranids are fighting each other too.

Later that day DarkCloud ran to me, he said: Earth 2 is attacked by the Chaos Marines, Orks and Tyranids at the same time.....

That scared the hell out of me, so I told DarkCloud and Ace about my dream, and we were going to a MCburger, for something to drink.

Later, I was worried about Edea, she was still on Earth 2

I hope she is Alright, but I fear the worst.

and my fear became reality, when I saw the Death Company soldier came in with a note Edea died, I was speechless.

Suddenly I was thinking about the few year that have passed faster than anyone can race on the Tau court.

When I got home I saw Shiva playing with some of her friends and Ace being the macho-man with his gun's and stuff.

DarkCloud already waited for me, he and his Girlfriend were on the living room, I never had seen DarkCloud that happy.

When I told him the news about Edea, even Ace left a tear.

later that same evening I was sitting outside my house, looking at the moon, my brother walked towards me and said, what would you say if you and me were going fighting on Earth 2, we already lost 1 Earth, and I don't want to lose another one.

suddenly Ace shouted: I want to join too!!

and so it was....

I grabbed my Vulcan and phoned the Space Marine HQ, we were assembling a massive Army to fight on Earth 2...

en then another Fight Between Worlds begins....


	4. the Special part 2

_**Another war!**_

Special prologue

Alright, this is Adeon Speaking, Ready for more action?!, well I have to disappoint you....because this is HEAVY ACTION!

we left when I was planning an assault against the Tyranids, Orks and the Chaos Marines who are destroying Earth 2

DarkCloud, my brother, is coming with me and even my son, Ace, is coming with us to fight against the foes!

do you remember it now?

I won't take away your time so, Lets Begin!!! or shall I say...Lets Continue!!

Chapter 9, Going to Earth 2....

I was packing my Vulcan and my Chain Sword , Ariana was mad at me, because I had to leave her 2 years because of this war...but she wasn't mad at me at all, she was just worried and the same goes for DarkCloud, who had trouble leaving his Girlfriend 2 years alone, but his Girlfriend stayed with Ariana and Shiva in my house.

and then I had to make a speech, to an army that big that I could only see a big blue and red wasteland, at least, that's how it looked.

than I shouted:

MARINES!

THIS IS A BIG DAY FOR ALL OF US!

THE FOES WHO ALREADY KILLED OUR 1st HOME!

NOW IS KILLING OUR 2nd!

WE MAY NOT HAVE THIS CHANCE AGAIN! TO BUILD A HOME FOR OUR CHILDREN, AND THEIR CHILDREN, AND THEIR CHILDREN'S CHILDREN!!

WE DON'T DO THIS FOR OUR OWN, WE ARE DOING THIS FOR HUMANITY AND FOR THE SURVIVAL OF MANKIND!!

ARE YOU WITH ME?!!!!

the army shouted: YES EMPEROR!!!!

I shouted:

I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!!!!!

the army: YES EMPEROR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

me: NOW GO AND MAKE ME PROUD FOR BEEING A HUMAN!!!

when all the men and women stepped into their battle cruisers, It felt like a Thunderstorm, man was that a cool view.

DarkCloud and Ace were proud of me, but I had my doubts

I went with DarkCloud and Ace to a Cruiser and set course for Earth 2

Suddenly I'd got a message from Ariana, she said:

Adeon, sweety, I wanted to tell you sooner, but you leaving and all.

I am having a baby, you are going to be father, again.

I was speechless and happy too!, I bought beer for the whole army on board!

DarkCloud just asked his Girlfriend to marry him when he got back, so it was 2 party's at the same time! and Ace......Ace had met a Soldier, a Girl his age, and I think this could be something.......she was a sniper, and I know Ace's face when he was in love.......and he was!

it was evening when I saw that most of my men were sleeping, the cruiser was put on autopilot.

suddenly I saw a massive ball of fire coming towards us, I took over controls and with some maneuvers I could save our very lives......from that moment, I put a pilot to the controls, with 2 replacements, so he could sleep a while too...

We were back from were we came from, Earth's solar system.

It was strange, being back again.

I saw the previous Earth, just A big junkball, and then I saw the Earth 2, Green and blue just like the old one, but it was turning gray, slowly.

I grabbed my Vulcan and reloaded it, several times.

My men were waiting for the big battle, and so were DarkCloud, Ace and I.

We Finally Landed at the Front of the Space Marine Colony, Together with the other 30 ships.

We set up a base as fast as we could to have some defense against the Tyranid Horde, Ace and June, that was his new Girlfriends name, were standing guard, I sended DarkCloud with them so they Stayed on Guard.

Later that evening I saw Ace talking with June and I didn't wanted to, but I heard the whole thing.

Ace said: June, I like you very very much and, I am even beginning to love you, but the last time I had a Girlfriend, she got killed on the normal Earth. So I am afraid it will happen again...I'm Sorry

Ace left June all alone, she was speechless and crying...

DarkCloud was there to comfort her and he went to her room, giving her the night off to get some rest, I walked to DarkCloud and asked how she is.... DarkCloud said: Ace left her, she's heartbroken, and I have given her the night off so she could get some rest....

I said: okay, that's fine with me, I will go with you to look over the base.

Chapter 10, Ace is lost!

I was eating Breakfast with the other soldiers, not eating the Emperor's Breakfast, I don't like that spoiled shit, and I wanted real food! So I joined my men and was eating Breakfast with them, Ace was sitting next to me and said: Dad? Why must we be here? I mean why do we have to fight here? there are no people living here!

I said: Ace, we are Fighting for a new home, The Humans and Space Marines are scattered across the galaxy, we have to build a Primary home, and lucky for us the Tau has granted us a Home at their planets.

Suddenly DarkCloud was running towards us, he shouted: TYRANID ATTACK!!!!!!!

I grabbed my Vulcan and Ace was grabbing his DE's

Ace and his squad were running to the battlefield, I was standing in the Base wall, Firing at anything that was fast and ugly.

here is Ace's story about it:

I grabbed my DE and shot the first Tyranid in sight.

I ran to the middle and aimed the gun at the Hive Tyrant standing at the back.

I turned my back and saw two Carnifexes coming towards me.

I grabbed my SR (Sniper Rifle) and aimed at the two Carnifexes who were running towards me, I shot the First Carnifex in the leg so he would fall down on top of the other, but he fell in the wrong direction, I was re-aiming on the other Carnifex, but he's to fast! I grabbed my DE and Fired and he is falling on to me....

I jumped........an.....sudd......................Transmission Broken

back to Adeon:

When I heard the radio transmission break down, I feared for the worst.

but when I was a little out of my concentration, A huge Hive Tyrant was behind me.

I remembered him, he is the one who fell on top of me back on Earth a few years ago, I've written about him in my LOG when THE WAR BETWEEN WORLDS started.

I grabbed my Vulcan, aimed it to his head and suddenly the head was blown off, it were the Humans, they were helping us to destroy the Tyranids who attacked us, and Edea was with them too!

she was alright!

She walked towards me and bowed and said: Hail the Emperor of the Space Marines...our liberators!

I took off my helmet and said: hiya sis!

She looked behind her and then she saw my face, She was surprised to see me as the Emperor.

I told her the whole Story and she was happy for me that I got married, and sad because I lost Ace in this Fight.

I went to the battlefield myself, and it was not pretty.

Suddenly I saw Ace's DE, all alone, next to a huge Carnifex....

so, Ace was dead, at least...I could not see that he survived.

I walked to my sis and told her what I saw, DarkCloud was shocked and he said: That a Warrior like that could die so young....

June also heard the news and the next morning she killed herself, because she could not live without Ace, that's what was singed in a letter that lay next to her dead body....

Chapter 11, The Fight must go on!!

One year has passed and the Tyranids were backing off, The humans were in control again, and the Chaos Marines were lying Dead on the ground.

Everything goes well. For now...  
I went to my office where a bunch of paperwork as tall as the Tower of Tau, ow well first the stupid work, than the cool job.  
being an Emperor was sure a heavy job, no wonder the former Emperor wanted to retire, damn....  
But suddenly I got an E-mail from Ariana saying: "Hey sweet, I went to the doctor and he said everything is going to be fine, so there is no need to worry about me. I still miss your warmth in the night.... well I am going shopping with Shiva, were going to buy ourselves some baby stuff!  
I miss you and I love you, bye now  
Ariana"  
Well, there goes my paycheque for this month...damn..........and I wanted to buy those new army boots, they are so cool, well, I have to wait then...

I was done with my paper work and I went outside, wondering where the hell Ace might be...  
Suddenly I felt a breath in my neck and I jumped away, hearing a sword slashing trough the air at the height of my neck. I kicked the man on the ground and pushed his own sword against his neck, I ripped his mask off and Ace was lying there. I went like...HUH?!

But before I could do something he kicked me away and he jumped away, to never seeing him again....  
Talk about a nice reunion...damn.....but I am also wondering how he survived....from those Tyranids and Chaos Marines...weird.

Well, this wasn't the only thing I was worried about because The Tyranid Hive fleet including the Norn Queen was on its way to this place...  
Talks about some bad news, The Tyranids are angry...  
I have put all my space ships protecting the Earth 2 from outside to go to full alert and I've set the Ion Cannons to full alert.  
The Ion Cannon is our latest weapon against the brutal Tyranids, when his blast hits a ship, the ship will stop working and all the systems are fried inside...  
A few years ago when I wrote my diary, I also was in a ship to the Moonbase.  
There I saw a space marine ship launching bio-electrical admitters towards a Hive ship. The sun was putting energy into the admitters, creating a sphere of electricity. When that sphere was big enough, they fired it to the Hive ship. The main idea was to destroy the Hive ship, but nothing happened, we thought. But when the Hive ship wanted to precede its course towards the Earth, it stopped and floated into space. What happened? All their systems were gone, fried by the electrical surge that ran trough the entire ship. And that is when the Ion Cannon was first made, but now we don't have to throw admitters into space, now we have compact Ion Cannons. But still, this weapon goes with a risk.  
This Weapon is so powerful that even our own ships, which are caught in the fire are lost!  
Suddenly a soldier shouted: Adeon! Emperor! The Tyranids have broken trough the first line!!  
I answered: Prepare for the Ion Cannons, Charge the EMP admitters!  
Make sure all Cannons are ready to go!  
I am not giving this planet up again!!!!!!  
DO YOU HEAR ME YOU STUPID TYRANIDS! I AM NOT LETTING YOUR UGLY FACES RUIN THIS PLANET AGAIN!!!!  
I grabbed my sword and Vulcan and ran to the Ion Cannons, armed and ready.  
The soldier: Sir! They have broken trough the second line! with 3 ships!  
Me: Aim for the big one, the one of the Norn Queen. They won't leave the Queen alone!  
The soldier: YES SIR!  
I walked to the center of all 10 Ion Cannons who were set up in a sphere, and waited.  
The soldier: THEY HAVE BROKEN TROUGH THE LAST LINE!!!!!!  
Me: FIRE ALL ION CANNONS, GO FOR THE MAIN SHIP!!!!!!  
The Ion Cannons fired their raving bullets of electricity towards the Hive Command ship, 3 Ion Bullets had hit the main shit, and the other 7 rammed into the other ships. The main ship was broken and the others 2, but they were still moving...  
There was one force I didn't knew it would interfere, Gravity!  
The Earth 2's Gravity pulled the massive Tyranid ships towards it...It's like pulling a knife towards your own heart!  
I shouted: PREPARE THE ION CANNONS AGAIN! FIRE LASER BEAMS, FIRE ALL WE HAVE GOT, THEY MUST NOT LAND ON EARTH 2!!!  
My Men: YES SIR!!!!!!!  
I waited, seeing everything we've got fired to the Hive fleet, I had ordered the remaining space marine ships to attack them.  
The shield of the Hives was down, so they were an easy target.  
The Norn Queen escaped, but a few spores still managed to reach the Earth 2, spreading his plants of horror.  
But lucky for us, it stayed plants.

Suddenly I heard a beep coming from the radar, it were Tyranids on the Earth 2!!!!  
How could they come here? how?! But than I figured it out, those spores were transports, like escape shuttles. The came down by the Earth 2's Gravity!  
They were spreading fast, and we couldn't stop them, and a few hours later they were at the gate, waiting for the sight of flesh looking towards it.  
They waited and waited, for what I do not know, I have never seen them behave like this. And then I saw for what they were waiting for. A Carnifex called "Old One Eye" was walking towards the Tyranid Army.  
This Carnifex is more than a Carnifex, He is bigger, stronger and older than the others, because he laid under ice for years. If this guy is here, your dead meat!  
we had only little firepower because of the War on the Planet, so we couldn't hold them...  
I wished for a miracle, and it happened. Suddenly they were falling down my bushes, without shooting at them. It had to be from inside, and then I remembered Ace as a ninja. It was those Ninja guys, for the first time I was glad to see them there.  
Even Old One Eye retreated, but then....the ninja's started to climb our walls in attack position.  
I grabbed my Vulcan and shot 3 ninja's of the base walls, hoping I didn't shot Ace.  
They were retreating because we had re-enforcements coming in by carrier jet, with ammunitions to hold off an entire Tyranid fleet!  
But why did they wanted to attack us? We fight for the same goal, and why is Ace with them?  
I couldn't understand a thing, but I doubled the guards and gave them info red and extra sensitive hearing devices, I don't know them, but I aint stupid!

Chapter 12, One way ticket Earth 2.....I was in the main hall, eating my not spoiled soldier lunch. Remembering that this is the last weak I needed to be here. I still haven't found Ace, Ariana knows and she is disappointed and said: " IF HE SHOWS UP HE WILL BE GROUNDED FOR LIFE, AND NO MORE DE'S!!!"  
Well, I talked her out of the DE part, but that grounded stuff won't work...bummer for Ace, if I will ever see him again!  
The whole Planet is safe, no more Tyranids, Chaos or Orks. Edea reported that the Humans are rebuilding the place and that the co-operation with the space marines is going as planned. Ariana sended this Messenge: " Hi Sweetheart! It's a Boy! Do you know any names for the Kid? Can't wait to see you back!!! And if you have a beard I will pull it off personally!!!!!!! love you sweety, Ariana"  
I sended back: "Hi babe, I have a name for the kid: Aran. And I don't have a beard. Love you too, Adeon"  
Damn, I needed a shave before Ariana finds out, because.....I HAD A BEARD!  
I couldn't wait to go back home again, but suddenly the alarm went off, and we saw a Tyranid Fleet coming towards us, blocking everything who wants to get in or out of Earth 2 Space.  
I loaded the Ion Cannons and Commanded the Space Fleet to kick their asses.  
Soldier: " 3 Ships down! 4 to go sir!"  
Other Soldier: "Ion Cannon is Reloading sir!"  
Me: " Good Work, We have to stop them at all costs!"  
It Worked fine, but I know the Tyranids long enough to know that this was too easy, and suddenly the Hive army was at our base walls!

I grabbed my Vulcan and reloaded it, I mowed the first defense line down by myself. I was famous for my Dark and Black Rages, I once killed a whole alien squad with my power fist, when I was still a sergeant, I wrote about it in my Log.  
We fired everything we've got, even the Ion Cannons, Lasers splitted 20 Tyranids in half, and our sniper team mowed the back of the army clean.  
I reloaded my Vulcan and fired again, towards Old One Eye, who felt down with a roar and died in pain. We kicked their asses, and after 15 minutes the Army of Tyranids was down before they could even touch the base walls. DarkCloud came to me and said: Bro, we have something bad getting on in space. I asked: what?! He said: They have surrounded the planet, guess we aint going home tomorrow.......

A few days have passed, the Tyranids are waiting for us to come up while we are waiting for them to come down. The days were hot, long and dark and the nights were cold, longer and the darkest I have ever seen. DarkCloud came to me and said: "Bro, we cannot keep this up, we have been active for almost two weeks now... we are getting restless..."  
I was silent, because for the first time I didn't know how to deal with them... I fought them on the land, not in space....  
Suddenly I remember something about holographic illusions that I learned when I was at high school and I said: " little brother, do we have our lasers up and running and could we fire them into space with the Ion Cannons to make an Holographic Illusion in space?" He looked at me as if he saw water burn and he answered: " Yeah sure....but what's the big deal?" And I answered: " You will find out soon enough, because this might be our ticket out of here!!!"

Chapter 13, Holographic Disaster

We worked on the Ion Cannons for two days and they were finally up and running in laser mode and we made the final preparation to go when it's up. Darkcloud came to me and said: " all is done bro, we can be on our way!"  
and I said: " OKAY MEN LETS END THIS AND GO HOME!"  
I felt a bit sad for going home without Ace guess he can handle himself....

The Ion Cannon were running and the ships were ready to leave this mousetrap that we call earth 2. But we shall return to claim this planet for our own!  
The Afterburners started rumbling and the Ion cannons fired lasers into space that made a holographic Illusion. It worked and the Tyranids were flying after the fake battlecruisers. We fired our engines and got out of there, we were with 10 cruisers towards the big emptiness of space.  
A soldier shouted: " TYRANID TROUPS AT TWELVE O' CLOCK!!!"  
I said: " what the heck?!" and I ran towards the command deck were I saw them on radar, it was an invasion fleet that came to claim the planet but was now hunting for us....  
How couldn't I see this before? Why did I do this? Now some brave soldiers have to die by my hand....  
Sweat was running down my face and soldiers next to me saw that it was very bad.  
Suddenly a rage of anger came over me and I shouted trough the intercom to all the ships: " ALL SHIPS DODGE THOSE FIRES AND MAKE IT HOME!!!! USE WHAT YOU MUST BUT WE ARE NOT GONNA DIE!!!"  
We flew trough the Tyranid fleet dodging and destroying what we could but it still wasn't enough, 2 of the 10 ships were lost killing the finest soldiers and officers I had.  
We had a price to pay for our freedom and we flew directly towards home, but before we went we laid a memorial sign for the bravery and the courage of the Marines who died.  
We flew at top speed and I sat down next to DarkCloud who laid his hand on my shoulder and said: " It's not your fault, no person can look into the future. and even if he could, futures are to be changed" I don't know why but those words really helped me out. A Soldier came toward me and said: " Emperor Adeon, Thank you for bringing us home!"  
I looked up and smiled. I talked to the soldier for a while and he knew something about those ninja's that attacked us at earth 2. He said: " The Ninja's are an ancient human battle group, they existed since the great war in China many millennia ago. That group who fought us are freelancers who brainwash their people to make them do things that no other man can do." I said back: " How do you know all of this?" and he answered: "I was one of them sir, but I got rejected when I made a mission fail. I should of been dead by now but I managed to escape with a ninja technique called Optic Camouflage. It makes you as invisible as air itself sir."  
I thanked the guy and sat next to DarkCloud again thinking why Ace would join those guys and if he was brainwashed too.... But I was afraid that the Tyranids would get them but I think that Optic Camouflage is an answer to that problem. Maybe I should work on that Optic Camouflage myself but I will see on that later, Now my only mission is to take these men and women home.

Chapter 14, Welcome Home...............

Finally! We were back in Tau space greeted by the Tau squads who defend and scout the surrounding space for danger and intruders. When we hit the ground I went straight home together with DarkCloud. But when we got home we saw something we did not expect. Our house was messed up, all windows were broken and Darkcloud's girlfriend, Faith, was lying on the ground. Darkcloud helped her and I went upstairs to check on Ariana and Aran. Ariana was lying on the floor with blood on her , she was stabbed in her stomach and was bleeding heavily, I almost panic but Darkcloud helped me out and together we took Faith and Ariana to the hospital, they both survived. I had Imperial scouts out looking for Aran, but it was all in vain. I didn't know what to do anymore. Ace was gone, Earth 2 was still under attack, and Aran is kidnapped. Darkcloud came to me and said that Earth 2 was lost; the one thing that I hoped was destroyed as well. Darkcloud looked and me and said: "Adeon, it's about sis… she was heavily wounded by the Tyranid she is also captured by the Tyranid to know where our location is and the secret of the planetary teleport. I looked at Darkcloud and said: " Get my ship ready, call the troops, we are going to end this once and for all…"

Edea is captured and the Tyranids are getting closer and closer, will Adeon stop them? Read it in: **Fight between worlds Special 3**


	5. the Special part 3

Jorrit Marcus

Special prologue

Hi, again my name is Adeon and this is almost the final part of what happened after Earths survival. I want to thank all my friends for making me write my story again. It really means much to me! Well, we left when I prepared to go on a rescue mission for my sister Edea. I will now tell the last part of my story, I hope your sitting back…

Chapter 15 …Heavens Angels………………………

"PREPARE THE FLEET!" I shouted as the one thought of losing my sister was rampaging trough my head. I walked towards the main hangar where my battleship was hanging, Ariana phoned me I picked up the phone but when I heard her screaming voice I decided to hang up. I was not in the mood for complains or bad news right now, Darkcloud had some trouble keeping up with me and asked me to stay calm. I sat down for a minute to get everything straight in my mind but it did not help at all. A migraine was storming trough my head like a horde of tyranids. I looked up when someone stood in front of me, it was Ariana. She looked worried and sat down next to me. She looked at Darkcloud and he walked to fetch him something to drink. Ariana looked at me as I was staring to the ground not knowing of what to do. Ariana had put her arm around me and said: "Go and find your sister, and bring her back alive." I looked at Ariana and saw that her face was covered in tears. I wanted to ask what was going on but before I could say a thing Ariana hushed me and pulled me up. "I want you to get your sister; I will work things out here. An Emperor's burden is heavy, we all know that. But an Emperor must always make the right decisions besides his family. Look, Adeon, I don't really want you to go. I want you here with me but I know how important your sister is to you. So whatever I say won't stop you, I know you longer than that. Just be careful out there and come back in one piece okay?" I looked at Ariana; she had trouble holding herself together but was very strong. I was surprised at how she reacted. It felt like a block went off my shoulders and said: "Ariana, I will come back before you know it, here, take this." I grabbed my necklace and gave it to her; she looked at it and turned pale. "But……but this is from your real father, it's the only thing you have got from your parents." I looked at her and she went silent, I gave her one last kiss before I made Darkcloud come with me towards the main hangar. I was going back to the place I hated the most, the place so many men lost their lives and where the Tyranids are in control now. I walked towards the imperial battle cruiser and joined the main fleet that was assembling just beyond Tau space. This was finally it, this is the moment we were all waiting for, a battle for life or death. This is not only my sister, but if they crack her mind they can gain access to the Tau defenses and all troop data. My sister is strong, but not that strong. I hope I am there in time to save her and the last remaining humans. The Space Marine fleet began to move. Red, blue, black, gray and silver cruisers were moving to a course for Earth 2. The size of the fleet was enormous and was called Heavens Angels, and we were off towards a doomed planet with creatures of death. "Emperor Adeon, we are moving to high speed level, towards Earth 2. All ships are following accurately; everything is according to plan….sir..?" I was staring at the floor deep into thought; I heard nothing around me and was thinking over how to save Edea and how to fight off the hundreds of tyranids waiting for us. This is going to be really tough. I wonder where Ace is now, and if he is okay. And I was wondering why someone had captured Aran, my second son. I am still happy to have Shiva, my daughter. Shiva really likes Ariana and spends more time with me then she did with me. I am glad she likes it that much. "SIR!" I was right awake and looked up. "Yes private, what is it?" The soldier looked at me and said: "We are under attack by the Orks…"

Chapter 16 …………… Mimic………………………

"WHAT? Orks? Here?? But Orks are attacking the northern front of Tau, not the southern front. I wonder why they are here…" I looked trough the main window and saw a huge piece of junk with an Ork logo on it floating in our direction. Something looked strange, it looked like they were heavily attacked and were too damaged to fly, but still they could maneuver trough the Heavens Angels fleet. "Emperor Adeon!! Some kinds of creatures are emerging from the cruiser… It looks like Orks…" I looked up with disbelieve, why would the Orks kill their own battle brothers? I saw the enlarged Image and my stomach went berserk. "Those are not Ork wounds, those are tyranid wounds". The soldier next to me looked at me and asked: "Sir, what does that mean..?" I looked back at the guy noticing he had fear in his eyes. I suddenly noticed the floating pattern of the vessel and knew suddenly what was going on; it was a hive battle ship that mimicked an Ork battle cruiser. I grabbed the microphone, made a connection to all ships and shouted: "EMPEROR ADEON TO ALL SHIPS: ATTACK THE ORK CRUISER, I REPEAT, THIS IS EMPEROR ADEON TO ALL SHIPS, ATTACK THE ORK CRUISER!" I looked out the window and saw all the hundreds of battle ships and cruisers turn towards the Ork Cruiser; they fired lasers and plasma cannons. After a while the horror was visible, a Hive ship inside the mimic shield. I saw soldiers looking at me and whispering about I always knew where Tyranids were and what their plans were for I have fought them for many years now. The Hive cruiser was crumbling into little fragment who were shot into dust by a number of Imperial ships. Heavens Angels first victory was at hand and the soldiers looked relieved, but I knew that when you saw one Hive ship, there must be more of them. "TEN MORE HIVE SHIPS ON RADAR, FIVE MORE SHIPS BEHIND US, WE ARE SURROUNDED!!!" I looked at the radar and saw the ships closing in. I contacted the other ships again and said: "They can't maneuver very sharp, so make sharp turns when they are closing in on us" The flag-ship made a sharp turn and opened fire at the hive ships. The other Angels had trouble getting trough the hive defense line. "One ship is lost sir, it's the HeavensHammer, they have been torn apart by the hive ships." I looked trough the window as I saw pieces of the torn ship floating into space, I had prayed for the lost souls and went back for a report. Darkcloud was walking towards me and said: "Adeon, we have broken the hive fleet and they are in retreat, shall we pursue them?" I looked at the empty pilot seat and went for it. "Disengage auto-pilot." The pilot came my way and said: "Sir, by all means, what are you doing?" I looked up and said:" To see what this baby can do, now sit down!" The pilot looked shocked and sat down next to a little nervous Darkcloud. I went after the hive fleet with a very high speed, someone even reached out for the barfbags. "Hive fleet at twelve O'clock sir!! They are firing weapons!!!" I dodged everything they had to offer, making more people reach for the bags in the process. I shot one ship in the rear, making it unable to break away from the sudden attack, the others were still retreating. The hive ship that I had damaged was becoming undone, and was falling apart with a giant explosion following. The Heavens Angels were far behind us and we were still following the retreating hive ships. I had only one thought that rushed trough my head, and that was only to destroy the beasts I feared so much. I didn't know what happened; I awakened in a bench with Darkcloud next to me. I sat up and asked what was going on, Darkcloud looked at me and said: "You passed out bro, are you okay now?" I stood up and said: "Yeah I'm fine, where are we?" Darkcloud walked towards the window and pointed outside, I walked towards the window and saw a gray earth. Suddenly I remembered the ninja's and Ace, I still pray for his life. "How long will it take to go private?" A soldier in shiny Armour stood up and walked my and said: "Greetings Emperor, my name is Epsilon, I came here from Earth 2, I have a messenger for you" I looked at the guy and didn't trust him, but he did had a message with a blood angels seal. I took it from him and opened it, but before I had read it I asked: "why did they wrote it and did not send it by computer?" Epsilon looked at me as if he saw water burn and said: "Sir..? Haven't you heard? The city of angels was attacked by tyranids and was completely destroyed, they took one prisoner, I don't know who it was." I didn't look at him but looked at the planet and said: "It was my sister." Epsilon looked shocked and backed off for the rest of the afternoon. Later that night we were on our way to Earth 2, to land in the fallen city. That was founded by the first blood angels who were there. The ship landed and I was the first who was to step into the horrific sight. Dead body's everywhere, humans, tyranids, marines. From all species there laid dead body's. Darkcloud and Epsilon stood next to me, Darkcloud said suddenly: "How can anything survive this stink...Juck." I walked trough to bodies and looked at the base in the center of the city. It was still burning and dead men hang out of the windows. I looked at my men and said: "Okay men, let's find a clue about where Edea! Darkcloud, Epsilon, you two are going with me. The rest will spread out and search in the west, east and north. Spread out!!!" I walked towards the edge of the city, Epsilon walked next to me and asked: "Sir, how are you going to find a clue if you don't know what you are looking for?" I stopped and looked him in the eyes and said: "Do you know who I am kid?" Epsilon took a step back and said: "The Emperor?" I laughed and said: "Not only that my name is Adeon, I survived the tyranids longer than you can even dream of" Darkcloud looked at me and looked back at Epsilon and said: "Look this is no time for arguments, we have to find some clue or trail of the tyranids or sis, ok?" Suddenly a soldier shouted from the top of a building saying: "Sir, come up here, there is something you need to see!!" I walked towards the house, up the stairs and climbed up to the roof. The soldier was still watching and said: "Look over there sir…" I looked and saw that the bodies of Tyranid genestealers were lying in letters. I said:" C…A…and E" Suddenly I knew what it meant as if lightning struck me in the face. I said to Darkcloud: "It was Ace…" Darkcloud looked at me and asked: "How do you know?" "Isn't it obvious? CAE, same letters as the name Ace" I answered. Epsilon interrupted us and asked: "I am sorry to interrupt but who is Ace?" I looked at Epsilon and said: "He is my son, he was missing 2 years ago, and he managed to survive somehow on this cursed planet." Epsilon looked back at me and asked something which even I had no answer for: "But what does it mean?"

Chapter 17…………………Edea, where are you??…………

I looked at Epsilon, his face was still questioning, even Darkcloud was listening fully now. Some soldier suddenly came rushing down and said: "Sir, Emperor. A ninja star has been found, it has not been removed. I thought I may ask you first after the ninja attack a few years ago." I looked at the soldier and said to the commanding officer of his department to give him a medal or something. I walked to the soldier down on the ground and the soldier said: "It's in the south sir, but be careful, the old base is about to collapse." I walked towards the south side of the city, with Darkcloud and Epsilon following me. I arrived at the south wall of the base…what is left of it. Multiple soldiers stood up and the leader said: "The power generator was knocked off and exploded making the south wall turn to dust, so it seems. We have found a ninja star in it" I looked at the soldier closest to the generator who pointed at the little star that was, so it seemed, thrown with great force into the generator. I looked at the angle and how deep it was and saw the person doing this has a very sharp sight and an even sharper aim. That could only mean Ace, he was one of the best snipers there is after just a week of practice. "Sir? Sir??" I looked up seeing a soldier looking worried at me. "Are you okay sir? You suddenly went blank." I walked towards the ship on which we came and I made contact with Heavens Angels Fleet. "Ensign, do you detect any ninja activity here on the planet?" The ensign looked at the radar and scanned the planet, I never was good in looking at radars. "Sir, we have found a strange cave near your position, it looks manmade." I looked at the ships radar and said: "you mean that cave 20 kilometers to the west?" There was a short silence, and then the ensign answered: "Yes that's the one, you should check it out sir." I disconnected the transmission en walked back outside. I went to the west of the city and shot a flare into the air so everyone could be gathered. I told Darkcloud and Epsilon what we were going to do before the others arrived, Darkcloud looked at me and said: "there they come." Quite a huge group of men gathered and I looked at them and said: "About twenty kilometers behind me lays a cave made by some creature. I am asking for a few men to accompany me when I go to check that cave out. Who want to do that?" I looked at the marines and saw Darkcloud en Epsilon walking towards me and Darkcloud said: "We are all behind you Adeon." I turned towards the west and walked towards it, with my men right behind me. When I looked at the ground I saw footprints in the dried mud. I was still looking to the ground when I suddenly saw a puddle of blood. I looked up and saw a more devastating wasteland then the one that was in the city, but this time I saw only Tyranid corpses. I walked into the cavern, with my men in doubt. Slime covered these walls and it smelled like something died there. In fact, something did. Everywhere we looked there laid dead tyranids, only tyranids. My men scouted the area and I crouched in front of one dead tyranid and looked at its wound and said: "Ninja cuts, Ace must have been here" Darkcloud crouched next to me, looked at me and said: "How do you know? There are more ninja's like Ace." I looked at Darkcloud and pointed at the marks engraved into the Tyranid flesh. Darkcloud looked at it and said: "Its old Chinese, I remember it from history class. But what has it to do with Ace?" I grabbed my portable computer and showed Darkcloud a picture from ace when he was in combat with tyranids and enhanced it so the sword was to be seen clearly. Darkcloud looked at it and said: "Hey, those are the same marks as those from the carcass which is really smelly…how can you withstand this smell?" Darkcloud stood up again, I looked at him and he looked as if he was about to puke. I stood up and said: "I love the smell, it's the only thing that keeps the tyranids away." I walked away towards Epsilon who was in the far end of the cave. Epsilon noticed me and said: "Sir, look at this…" Epsilon pointed at the wall and there were three ninja stars smashed into the wall. I looked at Epsilon when a big blob of blood fell on his shoulder, we looked at each other and we looked slowly up and saw a dead carnifex sticking on the ceiling. Epsilon's eyes were bigger now and said:" You know sir, I don't want to meet your son…" I ignored the comment coming from Epsilon and was walking ahead, into the dark void in the cave. It was about thirty degrees and the air was very thick. I grabbed my flashlight and looked into the cave, again dead Tyranids were literally scattered across the room and for this first time I had to admit Epsilon did had a point about Ace, you don't want to mess with him. I went further and was suddenly blinded by sunlight, a huge hole was carved into the roof. It was Tyranid work, I could see that. But what for? I shot a red flare and a landspeeder suddenly came my way. The Pilot stepped off the speeder and said: "What's wrong sir?" I looked at him and said: "I need to borrow your speeder, you wait here for the others. I stepped onto the speeder and flew back to the city to see the ship. I stopped next to the ship and jumped off, I ran towards the communication desk and contacted the fleet again. The Ensign saw me and asked: "Sir, what can we do for you?" I looked at him and said: Scan above the cave for some kind of giant hole, make a snapshot and let me see it. It was quite for a moment and suddenly a picture from a strange hole appeared onto the screen. The Ensign said: "Is this the one you were looking for?" I looked at the hole and saw that it was the right one, I let the ensign hold for my command and watched the hole closely, around it were black marks that indicated a launch………? A launch! That's why we could not find Edea or hear from Ace! I contacted the fleet and asked for a full scan for tyranid vessel but they couldn't find any trace of a tyranid ship in the solar system and it suddenly came to me. Those ships that we were fighting to in the beginning were his escorts, they took Edea into space to their mother ship or whatever they use. Darkcloud and Epsilon suddenly came rushing to me and said: "What are you doing here? We have tried to find you for ages." I looked at them and didn't know what to say, Epsilon stepped forwards and asked: "What is that Sir?" I stepped aside and Epsilon looked closely and said: "A launch bay? But we haven't seen one of those, where is it located?" Darkcloud walked towards the communications desk and looked at the screen that was showing the picture of the crater. Darkcloud watched carefully and said: "Hey, isn't this the cave we just were?" Epsilon looked at Darkcloud and back at the picture again and said: "Yeah I see it too now, but what is that whole doing on a Tyranid cave?" They were both looking at me now and I knew this was hard to explain and said: "You two better sit down, this is going to take a while."

Chapter 18……………………… Needle in a haystack…………

Darkcloud and Epsilon sat back onto a bench and looked questioning at me, I didn't know how to tell them how I knew but I have to tell them the truth. Although I was talking more to Darkcloud than to Epsilon. I looked at them and said: "I guess the tyranids had captured Edea and took her into space to their home thing." Epsilon interrupted me and asked: "Home thing? What do you mean home thing?" I looked at Darkcloud which said: "I have the same question to be honest." I looked outside to the now clear sky, it wasn't blue but gray. I looked back and said: "Tyranids eat planets, they don't stay on a planet, they migrate. I think they have a main ship, like a beehive." Epsilon looked at me and said: "I guess that could be right." Darkcloud was looking outside and said: "So they took sis into space of a hive cruiser that looks like an Ork cruiser and are now heading for a giant beehive?" I looked to the floor and said: "I can't think of anything better, you?" Darkcloud fell silent and Epsilon stood up and walked outside. I looked at Epsilon and asked: "What are you going to do?" Epsilon stopped and turned back at me and Darkcloud and said: "Sorry sir, I just want to check those ninja cuts." I looked at him and said: "Okay, you go then." Epsilon was walking away and Darkcloud suddenly stood up and almost shouted: "How…Why? Why do they want sis? We can't locate them, not even with Heavens Angels. It's like finding a needle in a haystack!!" Darkcloud was mad at himself and the Tyranids, I tried to calm him down but suddenly he attacked me with guilt: "And you! You are supposed to be the mighty Emperor!! Why can't you even help sis???" I looked to the floor and did not know what to answer. This was hell for us both, Edea was kidnapped by aliens who are somewhere in the galaxy. It really was looking for a needle in a haystack, there are more ships dressed up as Ork vessels. It looked hopeless for me, the sun went down en we set up camp just outside the city, away from the stench of dead meat. I was on patrol, to watch out for remaining Tyranid troops. We checked the group of Epsilon but it was too late, they were dead because of the remaining Tyranid group. I had my Vulcan with me and walked around the base non stop. It brought back memories of when I was still a soldier. I had to run security patrols in a base on Mars. We got attacked by Orks and they held the leaders hostage in the main bay, I went trough the air ventilation system. It was quite dangerous with the wind blowers because they could cut me to shreds. When I was above the main bay I jumped out and shot the Orks down and rescued the leaders that were wounded and alive, and so I made it to Sergeant. Suddenly someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around and aimed my Vulcan at Darkcloud's head and he said: "Wow, watch out where you point that thing will you? You scared the shit out of me." I smiled and said: "If I didn't stop you were shit little brother." Darkcloud smiled as well and we patrolled the border together and suddenly Darkcloud asked: "Adeon? Are you sure we will see our sister once again?" I looked at the sky and answered: "I don't know Darkcloud, I just don't know. Do you think I am a good leader?" Darkcloud looked as if water burned and said: "Are you nuts? You were the only Emperor who fought the Tyranids and didn't lose his head! You are the only one who knows enough about the Tyranids to construct a full working battle plan around it! It's almost as if you could read their minds!" I started to think about those last words and said: "wait a second…that might be it!" Darkcloud looked at me and said: "What?" I looked at him with a big smile and answered: "Our magnet to find our needle in the haystack! Come with me!" I walked to Epsilon's tent and woke him telling him he had to take patrol duty from me, and since I was the Emperor he didn't want to disobey my direct order. I walked to the city with Darkcloud behind me, He didn't knew what I was doing and was asking me questions the whole way to the ship, I ordered to leave the ship behind because it wouldn't be noticed because of the buildings. And Tyranids hate the smell of their dead so the ship was quite safe. I opened the ship door and there were three soldiers aiming their weapons at me, but after the second the recognized me they lowered their weapons and let us in. After Darkcloud and me got inside the leader came to me and said: "Emperor, it is not safe at night, I must apologize." I looked at him and said: "You only did your job, now stay on patrol again." I walked to the communications center inside the ship. Darkcloud was following me and walked silently past 3 soldiers lying asleep. I sat down behind the desk and started working on the ion admitters. Darkcloud stood behind me and looked at what I did and said: "What are you up to Adeon? I know when you know the solution to something and I know that you may have one right now." I turned the chair I was sitting on around and started to explain: "Look, Tyranids only use a psychic link to order people around right?" Darkcloud nodded and I continued: "Those waves which carry's the command of the Hive Leader are called Brainwaves. You heard of them didn't you?" Darkcloud was still silent and nodded still no clue of my idea. "I am re-adjusting the ion admitters to pick up those brainwaves, and we find out which Ork vessel is a Tyranid Mimic." Darkcloud started to think and suddenly got the picture of my plan and said: "How did you ever come up with this crazy idea?" I smiled and answered: "With a little help from my little Brother."

Chapter 19……………………… Operation Magnet………

The next morning I walked to the ship with a nervous look on my face and did not know what to expect. Soldiers were looking at me as if they were afraid of what was going to happen. I walked into the carrier ship and sat into the communication desk chair. I worked all day on the ion admitters, and in the evening Darkcloud came to me and asked what I was doing. I tapped the enter key button one last time and suddenly all ships were re-arranging their ion admitters. I stood up and said: "I am just finished." Darkcloud passed me and sat down on the communications chair watching what I had done for the last 9 hours. He checked the whole list of things I needed to do to adjust them. He stopped reading and looked at me saying: "That's a nice job done Adeon, but I have just one question." I wasn't expecting any questions and said: "Like?" Darkcloud looked at the controls and back at be and asked: "How do you know this plan works?" I didn't know how to answer to that and just told the truth: "I don't Darkcloud. We can test it but we have to sacrifice a ship to that, and I don't like the idea that someone dies because of a test." Darkcloud stood up and said: "Autopilot?" I looked at Darkcloud and said: "As you know the Tyranids have a way to know that there are people on it and they will only attack if there are people in it. Therefore I will go and test it." Darkcloud looked sharp at me and said: "What? You are the Emperor, you have a wife and kids, are you willing to sacrifice that for a test?" I look outside to the devastation of the city and the men who were shoveling dead people and aliens to the end of the city to burn them. I looked back and said: "They are doing their jobs, and I will do mine." I walked away leaving a rather angry Darkcloud and walked towards the Imperial vessel that was waiting for me, I already planned this. I flew back to the flagship of the fleet where I had constructed a new type of spaceship called the Magnet. It was small, fast and very tough. I stepped into the spaceship and blasted off. The Earth and fleet became smaller and smaller and when I reached the border of Earth's solar system their where ten smaller ships waiting for me to grand me cover when the test fails.   
"Emperor, all systems are go, checks are complete, coordinates logged in, we are ready to engage the Tyranid vessel." I looked at my main screen seeing little numbers rolling down the screen pointing towards the ship flying away with my sister. I sighed again and regained my concentration. I opened communications to all the vessels and said: " alright…lets get this thing over with, team Alpha, you take my right wing, Team Bravo take the left…lets make this work people!" I engaged thrusters and the magnet flew with full speed towards the hive ship, with the other ships following me with difficulties. Suddenly we stopped; I was surprised because it took so little time to cross a large distance. The other ships were suddenly by my side, as we Arrived we saw a crippled Hive ship. I looked again and scanned it, Edea wasn't on the ship, and nevertheless we had to destroy it, even the crippled ships of the hive can be a serious treat later. "Team Bravo, attack the weak spots of the hive vessel, Alpha, attack the ship's front, Go!" They responded and went on their way, the opened their weapons on each side of the ship, now all I had to do is to find out what caused this and where they took Edea. This isn't going as planned, I wish I was the same old Adeon as before who always guessed right and never made a mistake, but so much has changed since that time, I had a family now, I had a home, I became Emperor. But the more I think of it the more I keep receiving the same answer. The more power you have the bigger the responsibility you have to face. And it's not just the choice of wrong or right, life or death, but it's the choice of what orders we will give and the consequences they will have. Some choices seem simple, but the consequences are hard. Suddenly I awoke from my thoughts by a massive explosion. The Hive ship was destroyed by Alpha and Bravo team. "Emperor Adeon, the hive vessel is destroyed, we can go home." I looked at the screen and saw that sensors had picked something up, it was a trail. Some kinds of Ion trail made by an engine, but ionic engines are old enough for a museum. The more I thought of it the more questions were in my head. "Sir? Are you still there?" "Yes I am, set course for Heavens Angels; I will rendezvous with you on those coordinates." Alpha team and Bravo team flew away towards Earth 2, leaving me with the Magnet. I scanned the Ion trail and started to follow it indirectly. After a while the trail stopped, as if the ship had stopped or something, I scanned the environment and saw absolutely nothing, as if the ship just vanished into the air. I had set a course for Earth 2, flew towards it and rendezvous with the Heavens Angels. I was surprised on how close I was of it and came to realize that this battle has again moves to Earth.

Chapter 20……………Close but yet Far…………………………

"Adeon, Adeon!!" I looked to the left of me when I came out of the transport ship that descended from the Heavens Angels fleet. Darkcloud ran towards me with Epsilon following him. They stood next to me and asked almost at the same time "Where is Edea..?" I looked towards the ground that seemed to be more devastated than it looked like before and answered: "She was not on board of the Hive ship, we destroyed the hive vessel and returned home, we had no need to be there any more." Epsilon looked at me in disbelief and said with a tone of anger in his voice: "Emperor, why didn't you look for traces that can lead to her whereabouts?" I looked at him thinking it would be better to be silent of the fact that I spotter an Ion trail leading towards Earth 2, with no proof I had no need to assume that Edea was on board that ship or was alive at all. "Epsilon, leave Adeon be, it's hard for him too. He has a special band with Edea that nobody has. Just leave him be." With the words Darkcloud spoke to Epsilon I walked towards the science tent to try to get some clues about the Ion trail, maybe I could find a thinner piece of it or something. "Emperor Sir, wake up, Emperor!" A soldier woke me up, I looked at the time and found out that it was already 13.31 AM, the soldier who awakened me said: "Sir, you wife on line three, it's urgent." I went to the communications level inside the science tent; I sat next to a screen and opened the conversation screen. Ariana suddenly appeared on the screen and said: "Hi honey, I hope your okay. You should take away the beard though, it doesn't suit an Emperor" I smiled again in a way I almost forgotten and said with a friendly voice: "Missed you too lovely, but why do you call me?" Ariana looked sideways said something I could not hear and turned back and said to me: "Your daughter wishes to speak with you, she was very happy with the gift you send her." Ariana stepped aside and Shiva came on the screen, she was at the age of 16 now, she was as beautiful as her mother was. She looked at me, smiled and said: "Hi Daddy! Thanks for the necklace! I really love it, you the best daddy in the whole world!" I smiled and suddenly got tears in my eyes, but now I finally came to realize how much I actually missed her, and Ariana. I looked again and Shiva was crying and said: "Daddy, I miss you…Please come home again." I had some difficulties swallowing my tears but managed to stay tall and said: "I will come back lovely, I promise" Shiva looked at me and said: "Really?" I looked back and answered: "Really." She said goodbye and I spoke to Ariana for a little while longer before closing the conversation. I never came to realize how far away how actually are apart from them before now. I walked towards the science division again and suddenly saw something; it scanned something just now, A Ion trail, still fresh. It came from this planet, but what is it and why is it here, and is Edea on that ship? I had so many questions I could now answer so I decided to still keep it down for just a little while longer before telling Darkcloud and Epsilon. I wanted to gather real proof before I point my finger at someone. I saved the data on the Ion trail on a disk and erased all of my trails. So no one would find out that I was searching for a possible explanation that Edea wasn't on the Hive ship. I had a lot of trouble keeping it a secret with Darkcloud and Epsilon asking me questions. They wondered why I haven't sought for an escape that Edea may have planned and why I haven't seen a trace of Ace. I answered with the fact that the ship was already attacked and no clue was available. One evening I sat alone in my chamber en checked the data that was on the disk I took away from the science deck this morning. I looked again and suddenly came upon a picture that was taken of the Ion trail and saw a distortion in the space, as if the ship was cloaked. But cloaking technology was banned years ago when it was proven unworthy of fair battle. I wonder why and how they managed to get a cloaking device and a ship with Ion engines powerful enough to generate a cloak. The ship seemed very large when looking at the distortion. You could see the outlines of the vessel and I started to draw it on a paper, it looked like nothing I was familiar with. I scanned the outlines with the computer and checked the Space Marine database and it searched trough the huge archive the Space Marines have from the beginning. It took a while for the machine to find something, and the only thing he could find was the ship specifications that pointed out that the ship was nearly 150 years old and is not used anymore, they were created in the cloak wars because they were able to set up a large amount of energy to their cloaking engine. The weakness of the ship was in fact that is was to slow with only 2 Ion engines powering the vessel's speed. His weapons array was different on each vessel, but the more common was the 10 plasma cannon all spread cannon and the cutting laser. I saved all the data I gathered in a file and stored it with the rest on the data disk. I wonder what this trail I found could lead to. Maybe I am slowly solving the mystery of Edea's disappearance. A Epsilon came rushing into my office: "Emperor, Sir…Tyranid Attack!"

Chapter 21…………………Puzzle of Fate…………………………

I ran towards the side of the city that was under attack, Darkcloud came instantly my way and asked: "How come they attack us? The smell of their dead should keep them away for some more days." I looked at the way the Tyranid attacked and answered: "The wind changed…" Epsilon appeared next to Darkcloud with a large gun in his hands and asked: "What do you mean wind has changed?" I looked back at him and answered: "They can't smell it because the wind is blowing the smell away, they only attack from this front." Epsilon reloaded his gun and said: "Let's bring them hell." He walked toward the Tyranid army and began shooting every single genestealer that came in his path. I didn't know why but somehow he remembers me of myself. Darkcloud soon followed him and with his 2 hand bolt pistols, he was shooting every little spore or genestealer. I soon followed with my Vulcan, mowing every single attack wave that even thought of coming my way. Suddenly everything went silent, sound was sucked away by the massive explosion who appeared at the horizon. The clouds drew aside as the mushroom cloud began descending into the air. I looked at it and didn't know what to think, I didn't even know what happened at the time. It happened so fast that my mind hadn't had enough time to get everything straight and before I had time to react I flew 10 meters backwards against a brick wall. A few hours later I woke up in my chamber, my head was pounding of pain and I felt rather dizzy. Darkcloud and Epsilon stood next to me and on the other side stood the medical team examining me and checking of I was alright. I sat up and the first thing I could say was: "What the hell happened?" Darkcloud looked at me and said: "An old nuclear vessel which exploded when Tyranid workers noticed it and attacked it, "I guess they though it was one of our tricks. The explosion killed most of the Tyranid population here, which gives us the advantage of strength, we could launch a full scale attack against them and wipe them out so save…" I interrupted Darkcloud and said: "To save what? A giant piece of junk we still call our home? Wake up brother, there is nothing left to save!" Darkcloud went silent and Epsilon spoke: "What is done can be undone, we could try Emperor…" I looked up to the ceiling still feeling rather dizzy. I decided to lie down again and rest for the rest of the day. The next day I went to the place where it happened, a crater the size of 40 kilometers was seeable from above the Earth's atmosphere. I watched it and then suddenly a question struck me, where are the tyranid body's? I went to the science computer after switching off the satellite camera. I checked the size of the bomb and the origin and check the data with the data I collected earlier of the Ion trail. After a while I discovered something interesting, the ship that left the Ion trail I found and the bomb that exploded yesterday had the same date. But how and why did someone use a cloaking ship with a nuclear weapon he defiantly used. Questions still soared trough my head but the puzzle became more and more clearer and sometimes I had the idea of seeing this before somewhere, when I was still in school. But I never knew exactly what it meant. I still had some trouble concentrating with the headache I had to suppress. I saved the data on the disk and erased my trails as usual, just in time for Darkcloud just came towards me and said: "Adeon, why do I have the feeling you are hiding something?" I was shocked but didn't show it, how on earth could he possibly know what I was figuring out? I looked at him and said: "Why do you think that little brother?" I stood up and wanted to walk to my room but Darkcloud stopped me and asked: "What are you hiding brother?" He sounded serious and looked me straight in the eye and he said: "I know you are up to something, of Edea had truly died you wouldn't be normal, I know you got a bump on your head but that doesn't mean you are going nuts. Now tell me what you are hiding." I sighed and felt he did had a point about me, if Edea did die I wouldn't act like I always do. I looked at Darkcloud and said: "Come to my office at 2300 hours, we'll talk then, the walls have ears." I passed him and went to my office, Darkcloud was not to be underestimated, and he surprised me because nobody could truly see my true nature. Only few are able to do that, Darkcloud is a really smart guy to be honest, maybe he could even help me out with this puzzle. I sat down onto my desk chair and loaded the data I had put on the disk. I looked at the information I already had and started to use the 3 things I knew for sure: The year, the nuclear bomb and the type of vessel. I searched the archive and he was still searching when Darkcloud came in a few hours later, he looked not to be messed with. He walked towards me, sat down onto the chair in front of me and looked me right in the eye and said: "Ok now tell me, what the hell is going on?" I sighed and looked back at him and I started to tell the tail: "When I got back from the magnet mission I detected an Ion trail from some kind of very old vessel, I started to investigate that and found out it came from this ship." I showed a picture of the old cloaking ship and continued with my story: "After that I still wondered why and how it is still in use since those ships are even too old for a museum. When the bomb exploded I wondered if maybe the ship and the bomb had a connection, which in fact did. The bomb was made from the same materials and in the same year." Darkcloud stood up and walked towards a window and looked outside and said with a sign of relieve in his voice: "So our sister is still alive. Now what are you going to do with this puzzle of yours, you can't do this all in secret." I stood up and walked towards him saying: "I can, and you are going to help me." Darkcloud turned towards me and answered: "What?! Me? But why? I mean, why all the secrecy?" I was still looking outside to the old destroyed city and said: "Because I don't have clear facts that Edea is truly alive, I don't know for sure if that's the one who took her away from the tyranid hive ship. Look I don't want to cause trouble and I do this in secrecy because I don't have any proof to my story." Darkcloud sighed walked towards my office and sat down again. I also walked back and sat down in my own chair behind my desk, Darkcloud was looking down onto the ground thinking it over, setting his mind straight for himself. After a while he looked at me and said: "Adeon, I will help you, just tell me what you need." I looked back and answered: "What I need is evidence, I need to know why there are connections with the bomb and the ship. I want to know how and why the ship is used and what I want to know most of all is WHO used those two things." Darkcloud looked around and back at me and said: "That's an awful lot of work, how can you keep this all a secret?" I smiled and answered: "Who wants to define an Emperor?" Darkcloud got a smile on his face and walked towards the door. Before I left he turned towards me and said: "Adeon, I don't know how you do it, but…good job." I thanked him and he walked to his room. His house is at the other side of town. We use the old houses that were still useable to work in it and stuff. Suddenly my computer beeped and something appeared on the screen, I saved the data he found on another disk without reading it. Suddenly a soldier came running inside: "Emperor! Heavens Angels are under attack!!!"

Chapter 22……………………Tyranid Revenge……………………

I went to the towns center who was been rebuild to serve as a landing platform. I walked towards the magnet and climbed on it. Darkcloud ran towards me and shouted: "Adeon, don't!! It's too dangerous!!!" I didn't listen and blasted off, towards the battle. Since I had no experience of fighting in outer space I was eager to try. I flew trough the clouds and towards the heavens angels, when I got there I had to evade a piece of ship that was torn apart. The Heavens Angels were outnumbered and needed assistance. I flew trough the fleet and toward the hive vessels, with my ion cannon I totally smashed into their defense. The other ships behind me followed my lead and fired all of their weapons at one weakness of the hive vessel. The ship exploded from within and the outer shell burst into pieces that floated into deep space or were consumed by the Earth's atmosphere. I flew trough the Hive fleet and found myself followed by Hive workers who have adapter to space. I maneuvered trough the fleet and tried to shake them but nothing would work, and I decided to take a more drastic measure. I turned the ship and kicked the brakes, the tyranid works flew by my and I flew towards the Hive mother ship with the workers behind me, guess those things are formidable. I fired main cannons at the mother ship and pieces of it smashed into the workers. I guess they haven't adapter that well after all. I flew far beyond the mother ship and turned the ship in the direction of it. I fired my Ion cannon to shut it down and started firing it. The rest of the fleet joining me and finally destroyed the mother ship. After doing so the fleet broke, as if the chain that linked them fell away and they all tumbled down, they were an easy prey for us now. This was my first victory in space, and that of the Angels. They truly are Heavens Angels, for they saved us from hell. I never realized how touch space battles actually are, with normal battles you can seek shelter en when you are hit you can always still fight or make a run for it. If you lose here, you lose it all. I wondered what the thing that appeared on the screen was. Maybe the computer found something in the archives or something. Suddenly Darkcloud hailed me and said: "Adeon, your wife on line one. It doesn't sound good." I switched to line one after engaging the autopilot on the way back. Ariana came on the screen with her face wet of tears and she cried. "What's wrong Ariana?" Ariana sighed and said with sadness in her voice: "Shiva had an accident, she was critical for a moment but she is okay now…" I almost slammed into a building and said: "What happened?!" Ariana dried her tears and said: "She had an accident with the bus she took, the other kids are also fine now. Thanks to the bus driver." I was scared for awhile but relieved as well, I did not know how to react, I didn't know if I am to be happy or scared. I guess I was both, I am just glad Shiva is safe now. Ariana woke me up and said: "Adeon honey, can I say something to Shiva from you? I guess your busy and all, I hope you're all right." I looked at her and said: "Yeah, fine, tell her I miss her and that she scared me. And tell her that I am glad that she made it all right. And give her a hug and a kiss from me okay?" Ariana answered: "Okay, I'll send your message. But what about me?" I smiled and said: "You'll just have to wait, but to be a nice guy you can give yourself a hug and a kiss from me too." She laughed and closed the channel. I opened the cockpit and stepped outside the Magnet. I never thought fresh air could be so nice once and a while. Suddenly I saw Darkcloud running towards me with Epsilon following him and said: "Adeon! I heard about Shiva, how is she?" I walked towards my room and answered while I walked: "She is fine, a bit shocked but she'll be okay." Darkcloud smiled and said: "Guess she is like her father then." I smiled too and entered the house I stayed in, I walked to my room and suddenly stopped. Darkcloud wanted to ask why I stopped but when I walked towards Epsilon it became clear for him. I wanted Epsilon out of the way so Darkcloud and I could talk about the Ion trail and the data I just have found. I stopped in front of Epsilon and gave him a mission: "Epsilon, scout around for Tyranid activity, when the wind changes let me know via the communications center. After that you can start preparing for defense, Good luck." Epsilon responded and went to work, while Darkcloud and I walked into my office. Darkcloud immediately asked: "Okay brother, what did you find out this time?" I sat down behind my desk and checked my PC and answered: "Actually I don't know, I didn't had the time to check the data he found yet." Darkcloud grabbed a chair and sat down next to me and watched the screen and said: "How do you know you found something useful?" I looked at Darkcloud and answered: "I don't…" The computer loaded the data disk and Darkcloud and I both read the data. Darkcloud went silent and I could feel my face turn pale. Could this truly be…?

Chapter 23…………………………Inquisitor………………………

"No way!" was Darkcloud's response after reading the data that I saved on the disk. Darkcloud continued: "But, that guy lived thousands of years ago, how could he be possibly here? And what is he doing with our sister?" I looked down at the ground having the same questions that Darkcloud had. I wondered how the Inquisitor could survive these millennia and hide from the Tyranid, Tau and other creatures who surely could mean a treat for him. I had so many questions but I only have a short supply of answers, the only thing I knew for sure is that the Inquisitor is alive and is here. Darkcloud looked at me and said: "Brother, you never fully told me the full story of the inquisitor. Now I really want to hear the entire story about him." I sighed and looked at him, and answered: "Are you sure little brother?" Darkcloud looked a little angry and said with some angriness in his voice: "Stop calling me little!" I smiled a bit and turned towards him and told the true story: "Look, Darkcloud, what I told you in our childhood were fake story's I once heard when I went to camp with the rest of the kids. The true story begins exactly 2000 years ago. The Earth was in war with itself, Orks, Space Marines, Humans and Chaos Space Marines. The Humans fought the Orks, and the Space Marines the Chaos. The Space Marines had much trouble fighting the so called chaos demons. Those were demons created many, many millennia ago in the middle ages. The Space Marines didn't really have a chance against the demonic powers from the chaos and chaos almost devoured the Space Marines. But only 10 years ago scientists already saw a war between Chaos and Space Marines coming and decided to take measures before it was too late. They had a sample from the first Emperor who was a devoted leader with the strength to kill an entire army with his bare hands, even demons. With that thought the scientist used the forbidden cloning technology they created after the cloak wars and started to make a fast growing clone of the first Emperor. After doing so the child grew faster than anybody, learned faster was stronger than anyone else and learned things in just half the time we needed. He would make the ultimate weapon against the Chaos, and he did. 10 years forward he already had killed more demons than a normal veteran and was the chaos's greatest fear. He was armed in a enormous Armour that protected his entire body from sharp claws and demonic attacks. The chaos's guns and firepower weren't strong enough to even make a dent in the Armour of the Inquisitor. He was called Inquisitor because it's old human language for Demon Slayer. He was feared all over Earth and even in placed beyond the boundaries of Earth. But after some time something happened that he did not expect. They didn't need the Inquisitor anymore, for all demons were finally killed. The Space Marines tried to liquidate him but they failed. After that he swore across the Earth finding his true Identity and who he truly was. He was used only for a tool, and didn't know how to react as a normal human. He met a man called Seth and he taught him to be human again. After 5 years of partnership, the Space Marines found his location and killed Seth before his eyes. Seeking revenge he went from Space Marine base to base to find out about his true nature and purpose. And at last in the primary base he saw the cloning machines, after learning his true origin he did not know what to do. He had no dreams, no friends, no one to work for. He stole an old Cloak ship and departed into space where he tortured the weak space marines. The Inquisitor is one mean fighting machines created for only one purpose, to seek and destroy. No one actually saw him of course, but I do think this is our guy. I guess all the facts matched, but I don't understand how he managed to survive all of this. The Tyranid, Tau, you name it. But I know one thing for sure and that is that we must find him and free our sister Darkcloud, The computer is checking the location. I think we will pay an old friend a little visit." Darkcloud sat silent in his chair looked kind of scared and said: "Nice story, how did you know all of this?" I signed and said: "At school I became really fascinated by that story, I read it a thousand times." Darkcloud stood up and looked out of the window and saw Epsilon checking the wind and was checking for Tyranid activity. Darkcloud turned towards me and said: "And when are you going to tell you men?" I looked at the computer and again saved the data on a disk and wiped out my trails and said: "I don't know for sure that it truly is the Inquisitor, I want solid proof." Darkcloud looked outside again and said with some irritation in his voice: "Isn't this proof enough? We are talking about our sister!" I switched the computer off and walked towards Darkcloud and answered: "Look I just don't want to give them false hope okay? The chance that there truly is and Inquisitor is ten to one." Darkcloud looked at me and said: "Yeah, but what if we are that one?" I answered: "Then I guess we're lucky" Darkcloud sighed and said: "When do you ever change…" I laughed and after a while Darkcloud laughed too, and suddenly Epsilon came running into the room saying: "Sir! Large ship just above us! It seems old!" I looked outside and saw the giant ship above us. Darkcloud and I thought the same and both said together: "The Inquisitor!" I walked outside and looked up to the monstrous ship that floated above us, suddenly a voice said: "Emperor, reveal yourself. Come to these coordinates in approximately 2 hours. Be there or Edea will die!" A soldier gave me a palm computer with the coordinates and recognized it, it was in a desert, once called the Sahara. After I got the coordinates the giant ship cloaked and apparently went to the coordinates to await my arrival. A soldier recognized it too and said: "But sir, that's a long way to go. Shouldn't you go?" I looked towards the Magnet and said: "I have one and a half hour left before I truly have to go, Darkcloud you come with me, Epsilon you prepare the Magnet. I have a plan…" Epsilon walked towards the Magnet and Darkcloud followed me into my office and said: "What's in your mind Adeon?" I looked at my computer and loaded a map that centered the coordinates. I turned the screen towards Darkcloud and said: "Look, I want men here, here and here. And I want you to be in charge of it." Darkcloud went silent for awhile and after a few second he said: "Why me…?" I smiled and said: "Because, my brother, it is time you are going to show me what you have got. Make me proud kid." Darkcloud looked at the map and downloaded it into his palm computer and said: "And what will happen if I fail or if I am too late?" I stood up and said: "Simple I'll be toast…" Darkcloud looked at the palm computer and examined the map he just got and said: "Look, brother, I don't get it. Why are you setting up an entire army against just one man?" I sighed and looked out the window and said: "That man has enough weapons and gadget to kill twice the army we have stationed here. Look this is the plan: I will go to the coordinates while you and Epsilon wait on those positions. When I have Edea and give the signal, which will be a flare. You will move onto him and I will make my escape with Edea, Meanwhile you keep him busy while I call the Angels to destroy his ship. After that it will only be a matter of time when we get him." Darkcloud made notes on his palm computer and suddenly said: "And what if it goes wrong?" I sighed and said: "I'll pray for a miracle."

Chapter 24…………………Long time no see...Adeon……………

"Group Alpha, Group Beta, Go to these coordinates, Stealth is a must! So don't go listening to some kind of radio station, be there in approximately half an hour, NOW GO!" I heard Darkcloud gave those orders, he reminded me of myself somehow, when I was just a sergeant. Back in the old days I could yell a lot at soldiers to make them move their butts, but now everything changed for me. I am now an Emperor, I only yelled when I really needed to. I am a family man no, and I could never yell at my family. I guess Darkcloud will go trough the same things I've been, I just hope it's a lot better than how I have seen it. I went trough hell and heaven to get the things I now have. To feel happiness in me and be able to do the things I do. My brother is very special and he will make a difference. "Emperor, sir, your ship is ready." Epsilon stood behind me and waited for my response, after half a minute he said: "Sir, are you okay?" I turned towards him and said: "No not really, come with me for a second. I sat down behind my disk and Epsilon sat down in front of me and he questioned: "Emperor, what is the matter?" I sighed and said: "I want you to do something, find my son Ace and tell him to go to me. Tell him it is to save Edea." I gave him a palm computer with the coordinates of a crash. The ship was a Ork pod and a Ork pod just by itself brought a lot of questions into my head. Epsilon looked at me and said: "But I how will I get there?" I walked towards the window and pointed towards a ship similar to the Magnet and said: "You're going to fly the Magnet 2." Epsilon went silent, looked towards it and said: "Sir, I'll go right away." I still looked out of the window when Epsilon wanted to leave the room and said: "Epsilon? Look out for katana's and ninja stars ok?" Epsilon smiled and said: "Will do sir!" He walked towards the Magnet 2 and blasted off into the far jungle of once South America. Darkcloud was still busy rounding up troupes for the surprise attack, I just hope that the Inquisitor doesn't detect my sudden strike. I had just half an hour left, I had to go now. I walked towards the magnet and contacted Darkcloud. Darkcloud said: "I will meet you there Adeon, good luck!" I blasted off towards the desert and did not truly know what to expect. The Inquisitor was a fast growing clone of the very first Emperor, so how could he survive these many years. It could be right though, his ship seemed very old and so it did. And why did he kidnap Edea? I guess she doesn't have some special value for him, only for me, Adeon. How did he know me, he did pass my defense initiative to keep everything from outer space in outer space. I didn't know what to expect, and I knew even less on what to do about it. The best I could do is preparing me for everything. I guess that you can't truly prepare yourself for someone who lives millennia ago. There it was, the old Sahara desert, at least on the first earth we called it like that. Instead of the very sandy dunes of the real Sahara, the ground was very rocky and dry, almost no sand at all. As I flew over the rocky ground I suddenly saw a huge vessel de-cloaking before me and landed at the coordinated spot. I landed about 50 meters away from him and left my cockpit open with my auto-pilot set so I could take my escape when the moment comes. I walked towards the huge ship and stood still in the middle between us. I saw a door open and a huge guy walked towards me with Edea in his hands, I stood quiet and did not show any emotions before him. He walked towards me and took off his helmet after putting the unconscious Edea between us. I looked at him and said: "Anthony…? Anthony is that you?!" The guy looked at me and said with a rather damaged voice: "Surprised to see me Adeon?" I looked at him and said: "but how…?" I laughed and said: "How?! Hahahahahaha!! Remember when you left me on Szuka Prime?" I interrupted him and said: "It was an accident…" He became angry and shouted: "It was no accident!! You left me and you know it!! You left me for the Orks to beat me up and torture me!" I looked to the ground, and remembered what happened back then. I was still a soldier, fighting for the Blood Angels just after the Armageddon war. It was on Szuka prime when I fought to the bitter end. Anthony and I were battle brothers and we were almost invincible. There wasn't an Ork that we couldn't handle. But one day everything went wrong, the Orks fought back with extremely hard force and backend us, they were in large numbers and we could not take them, not even with all the fire power we got. The army got orders from the high command to evacuate the place. But most of the guys didn't made it, we ran for the escape pod for there was only one left and I stepped inside, granting cover for Anthony so he could join me, but something went wrong. An Ork grenade exploded just aside me and pushed me against the control panel and it sealed the pod and blasted it off into space before I could stop it. The last thing I saw was Anthony's hand reaching out for the pod when he was knocked down by the Ork's. Suddenly Anthony woke me up and said: "You remember it don't you? You remember leaving me inside that…that hell!! Let me tell you what happened after you left. I was knocked down hard by the Ork's but managed to survive somehow and was taken to the Ork high directive where I was tortured for pleasure by the high Ork's. One night after almost dying to the wounds I bore I knocked down an Ork guard and took my escape. I ran into a forest and after a while my body hurt that bad that I was barely able to walk. I walked to lean onto a tree but fell trough it, falling in some kind of cavern and fell unconscious. When I woke up it was already daylight, I did not know how long I was unconscious. I looked before me and there she was, the Nervada. A cloaking ship, as I walked inside I say a dead body with a shiny gold Armour with a note saying: For ye thou needs me the most. I pushed a button and the Armour opened itself cleaning himself of the dead body. I pushed myself in the Armour and felt the power it had within me, together with my ship, I waited for my strength to recover and get my revenge. When I was fully healed my first victims were the Ork's for they had tortured me for almost three years. Ever been tortured for three years? It's more than Hell Adeon, Hell is only a word, reality can be much worse so I have seen. After hunting down for Ork I decided to keep away from war and to gather data of you Adeon. And yes, you were very interesting. With your lovely daughter and wife, and what about Aran? Don't you miss him Adeon? Well I have a surprise for you Adeon. Come out Aran!" I looked as if I saw a ghost, and Aran walked towards Anthony and said: "I am here father." I held in my anger and looked at him, he looked just like Ace, like some kind of ninja. He had a sword on his back and looked threatening. But the thing I wondered most was how he aged, he was as old as Ace now, but how? Inquisitor smiled and said: "Surprised Adeon? After I kidnapped him I gave him a genetic code that made him grew faster and learn harder than all the others. He learned how to be a ninja in only three days and look at him now! He is more powerful than you could ever imagine Adeon. Or shall I say, Emperor." He laughed as if someone just whispered a funny joke in his ear and I stood helplessly looking at Edea. The only thing I could think of was the plan I had in mind, and the plan B for as it failed. Somehow Aran seemed to recognize me and looked more into my direction. "Anthony, why are you doing this? This is useless, why can't we just settle this?" Inquisitor looked angry at me and shouted: "Settle this?! Settle this?!! How can you settle three years of torture and six years of wandering?! No Adeon, now you will meet your equal!!"

Chapter 25 ………………Grim Present, Darker Future……………

"A new age has come Adeon. I, the Inquisitor, will devour worlds and will begin by putting the Emperor of the Space Marines on his knees before me! Aran! Prepare the ship! I want to leave this place before they can take action!" Aran Obeyed Inquisitor and walked towards the ship, before he fully disappeared he looked my way. With the same look he had earlier, as if he recognized me. I looked at the Inquisitor and at Edea. The Inquisitor stood still as if it was waiting for something or someone. Suddenly the Inquisitor said: "So Adeon, are you happy now? You fully destroyed my life and now you also have destroyed that of you son. Isn't that awful? And to make things much worse, you sister will die nice and slow…" My mind was aching with hate for him, how could he do this without any remorse? I had nothing to say to him and looked at Edea, we was still unconscious. "You know Adeon…" He continued, "…it wasn't supposed to be this way, all I ever dreamed of was having the same life you have. Although now I guess that dream is turned into a nightmare." I interrupted him for I couldn't stand it any longer and said: "Why are you doing this Anthony?!" Inquisitor looked angrier and said: "You know the why Adeon! You have left me behind!" I tried to stop him and shouted: "It was an accident! The Ork grenade blasted me into the control panel, I didn't want this! This has haunted me in my dreams for 5 years, please stop this madness!" Inquisitor turned his back on me and I saw the chance I needed, I grabbed Edea and fired the flare into the sky. Inquisitor was surprised and said: "What is happing?!" Suddenly Marines came from all directions. The Inquisitor grabbed 2 plasma full spread blasters and shot down the first line with only one shot, I ran with Edea towards the Magnet but the Inquisitor fired a plasma ball at the magnet destroying it in a blink of an eye. My troupes were closing in on him and he had more difficulties keeping them away. Suddenly Aran came out of the ship but before he could go for the Marine's Inquisitor stopped him and shouted: "No! Take the ship and leave! Don't forget your mission!" Aran obeyed and closed the ships door leaving Inquisitor behind, and what did he mean with his mission? I guess it wasn't something good, I grabbed my Vulcan and fired towards the vessel. But it was in vain for it was already gone before I could even damage the vessel. The battle between the army and the Inquisitor was still raging and no one actually succeeded in actually reaching him. This is truly a pointless battle, Darkcloud ran towards me and said: "Adeon, this is hopeless! That Inquisitor guy has too much Armour and has too many weapons." I looked at him and said: "Darkcloud, take Edea and get the hell out of here, I will see what I can do!" Darkcloud obeyed, grabbed Edea and made a run for it. I walked towards the Inquisitor and fired on him with my Vulcan. The Armour of the Inquisitor blocked some of the bullets coming from my Vulcan and he looked angry at me after throwing a soldier into the air and launched a rocket my way. I ducked but had burn wounds on my shoulder because of the fire that pushed the rocket towards me. I dropped my Vulcan for I could not grab a hold of it much longer. I walked towards the outer line of the attack, but I got hit by a plasma ball hitting me on the burned shoulder. I fell down and could not get up. The Inquisitor fired at the soldiers and when I looked up I suddenly saw ships landing before me, it was the cavalry from outer space. Death Company's emerged from the ship making it possible for the soldiers to make an escape. 2 men grabbed me and got me inside of one of the vessels that came from the cavalry. All men evacuated as one guy stood still before the Inquisitor. I recognized him immediately for it was my own son. Ace finally arrived, which was my plan B. If someone could take this guy out it would be him. The ship descended, as I saw Ace and the Inquisitor descend I thought about what Inquisitor said about me. Am I really such a bad person? Am I really the right guy to take place of the Emperor's throne? And what about Aran, what could his secret mission be? And how did he grow up so fast? So many questions to answer, so little time. I didn't really know what to do about it, for I didn't know what to expect from Aran. I just hope Ace is alright. Suddenly I heard Shiva's voice inside me saying: "You're the best daddy in the world!" I closed my eyes and smiled, forgetting the huge amount of pain that was raging trough my shoulder. I laid myself down and thought it over again, what could happen in the future? I guess I don't truly know what will happen, but one thing I do know for sure. The fight between worlds isn't over yet. Aran is still to be found. And the treat of the Tyranids remains in the deep dark future. The only thing we can do now is to hope we will make it trough the bad, dark days…


End file.
